


Gryffindor Pride & Slytherin Prejudice

by Gloryofluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/M, Major Illness, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sapiosexual, Scars, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: Hermione believed her life was at a decent pace. She was successful, loved her family, and expelled her energy on changing the world. An alarming evening brings back the bitter cold of the war, the pains of fighting, her lack of connection, and more intriguing… a former professor? What happens when she's forced into a situation less appealing for her nature? What revelations take place in such a new setting?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 24
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do this, but I wanted to start a story for a loved one who has recently passed. He had been fighting cancer and unfortunately lost that battle. One of his favorite characters was, in fact, the one I'm going to attempt in this fic. Thank you for reading ahead of time.

Hermione Granger was twitching her nose as she glanced down at her glass. It had been an exhausting day of amendments and bills, but to be expected. Life would and has always kept moving. Her flat was silent, aside from the crackling of the fire, and the scent of her dinner lingered on the air.

The witch was curled on her sofa in thought. Her books were left to rest on the table with little regard as she reached for the bottle. Hermione was going to attempt to enjoy her Friday. Ginny was busy with the children, so her Friday nights have become vacant over the years. It wasn't horrible, no, she didn't mind that. Change was guaranteed with life.

Her mood was pensive. There was nothing really concerning or challenging to focus on, and Hermione let the moments wash over her as memories danced in her mind. They kept her company when the world was quiet.

Was it self isolation. No, she wouldn't go as far as saying that. More so that she enjoyed basking in the peace of normalcy. Hermione wouldn't ask if it was normal, precisely for the reason of knowing it wasn't. Nothing was average about volunteer solitude. Ron used to find it wholly mental, and that was soundly the reason they ended before it began.

Hermione settled back in her seat with a healthy portion of wine and shifted her blanket of curls. Life was just. That was all—nothing more, nothing less— just.

Her thoughts were interrupted by rapping at her door. It started as a slow drum roll of knuckles to wood, only to build to a dramatic pounding. Hermione snatched up her wand and tightened her robe before approaching the entrance.

"Granger, I know you're in there!" Draco Malfoy's voice howled through the door.

Hermione tightened her grip and scowled. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Let me the fuck in, and I'll tell you," Draco snapped.

The witch let the different options flicker through her mind in swift measure before unbolting the lock. The door flung open, almost knocking her to the ground as Draco stomped inside. Hermione aimed her wand at the stalky Slytherin while he shut the barrier.

He noted her defensive posture and rolled his eyes. "We really don't have time for this. I need you to come with me immediately."

"You can't just barge into my home and demand my audience, Malfoy," Hermione voiced as she shifted on her bare feet.

"Ask yourself, why would I be here unless it was of grave importance? My mother has done something irrational and possibly harmful! If I reported it, then my parents might get thrown in Azkaban," Draco snarled as he raced a hand over his hair.

Hermione gnawed on her lower lip before bouncing her head. "Let me get into something more suitable, and I will come."

The wizard appeared to ease a fraction at her quick reception. Hermione paced from the sitting room and into her bedroom while masking her anxiety. Once out of sight, she exhaled and shook out the quivering fear building in her gut. What would Narcissa have done to cause Draco to reach out so dramatically?

It was a lingering question that possessed a portion of her thoughts as she changed her attire. Hermione hadn't spoken to any of the Malfoys in years. When was that? After Draco's son was born? Yes, that was when Kingsley asked her to reach out with a polite show of decorum.

When the witch reappeared, Draco rocked his head and straightened his coat. "You took long enough," he grumbled.

"I needed to grab a few things," Hermione responded as she held up a small tattered bag.

He gestured to the fireplace and hemmed. "Granger, I apologize for my tense intrusion. I didn't know anyone else to call in this odd circumstance."

Hermione reached for her flats near the bookshelf, sliding them on. "Is it dangerous? Should I be prepared for a duel?"

"No."

Draco snagged up some of the floo powder and called out his manor before walking through the green flames. Hermione debated shutting off the floo and not going. The last place she wanted to go was Malfoy Manor. Unfortunately, she was dragged into this odd mess with little detail.

Hermione plucked up her courage and breathed before replicating Draco's call and entering the green flames. What time was it? Likely after eleven, so she had assumed whatever had taken place, it wasn't because of his son. When she straightened her sweater, her eyes noted the flashy drawing-room.

It was the type of place you would see in a lavished mansion where no one was allowed to sit in because of the furnishings. Odd artifacts sat about on pedestals, and the drapes were a ghastly black. This place gave her this itching feeling on her neck.

"This way, Granger," Draco called out while poking his face from the door.

Hermione paced forward to see Astoria and Draco in the grand hallway. Astoria had aged quite a bit since last she had seen the Malfoy wife. Her creases were deep on her face, and her eyes were darkened with exhaustion.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

Astoria pursed her lips and cleared her throat. "I put Scorpius down before it happened, but I cannot do the repairs as easily now due," she paused.

Hermione swallowed as she nodded. "Who's hurt? How can I help? I'm not as proficient as a healer, but I will do my best."

Draco gestured for the witches to follow toward the staircase. "My mother. She hasn't been conscious since she returned. My father is up there with them. She was in such a desperate way, Granger," Draco sighed.

Astoria ascended next to Hermione and glanced over at her. "She was just looking out for me."

Why were they defending her actions? What could have been so terrible that it would call for fear of Azkaban? Hermione was positive that the whole story wouldn't emerge prior to her seeing the conflict. As they climbed, Draco would glance back and scrunch his brow further before returning his vision toward the stairs.

"You are quieter than I remember," Draco noted as they reached the second floor.

"I'm uncomfortable with not understanding the situation as a whole, Malfoy," Hermione said.

"We're not deceiving you. It's difficult for even us to understand," Astoria assured her.

Draco led them down a hallway and stopped at the door on the right. "Granger, until you've assured me that my mother is safe from death and imprisonment, we can't talk about this further, alright?"

"Did she break any laws?" Hermione asked.

"No, of course not," Draco spat. "But, my father, well, he isn't in his right mind."

Hermione rocked her head. "I won't call on the ministry for assistance as long as there isn't a danger."

Astoria exhaled and agreed. "Draco, she's going to help them."

Draco opened the door and marched inside. Astoria gestured for Hermione to follow, and the curly-haired Gryffindor held back a large swallow of air before pacing into the room. It was a guest room that must have been altered. Two beds were at the center with Lucius sitting next to one while holding a smaller hand.

When his eyes met the witch, he sneered. "What is she doing here?" he snapped.

Draco waved him off and turned to the house-elf. "Jippy, how are they?"

The scrawny creature shifted and rubbed his face. "Jippy is trying Master Malfoy, but nothing works."

Hermione stepped forward to see exactly who they were speaking about. Her eyes traced Narcissa unconscious in the bed on the left. When she took in the body on the right, her face paled. Hermione could feel her stomach drop and twist as his features were recognized. The hooked nose and gaunt features. Pallor that deemed he spent his days away from the sun.

"Snape?" Hermione questioned as shock echoed through her. "How?"

"My blasted wife and her unnatural needs to mend her son's difficulties," Lucius hissed.

Hermione glanced at Draco, who crossed his arms. "Does it matter how yet? Can you mend them?"

The witch didn't speak. Hermione got to work, pulling out vials from her small bag and placed them on the table. Draco had moved aside to let her work without disturbance while she organized her remedies. After she felt all the vital potions were within reach, she examined Narcissa first.

Lucius only released her fingers to allow Hermione to work. He held his tongue and the gruesome expression on his face while Hermione hummed and analyzed her vitals. It had seemed the Malfoy matriarch had been exposed to a magical blast. There were recently healed wounds on her neck and hands.

That only made Hermione leerier of the situation. "She suffered a concussion from the blast. I can give her a few potions I think will help, but the realms of my expertise lack in magical injuries," Hermione declared as she reached for the vials.

Lucius snatched them from her fingers before Hermione had the chance to administer them. "I need to check them before you give my wife anything," he growled.

Hermione nodded and backed away from Narcissa. She wasn't in the mood to argue with him. There was no reason to apply any more tension to an already absurd event. Her attention was turned toward the former Potion Professor. How was he here now? What would Narcissa had to have done to apply such insane magic to bring him back?

Her fingers touched his cheek, and she was surprised to find it warm. Hermione checked his pulse by hand while lifting his wrist to see the wizard indeed was alive. Her wand flicked about as she gathered similar information as she had from Narcissa. Whatever brought him back had caused them both quite a head injury.

Hermione bent to administer the first potion and could smell the different ingredients he had been using. It gave the gaunt tormentor of her childhood an earthy scent. She always imagined a graveyard or darkened cave in her memory, but that wasn't the case in the present. Memories are perspective pieces of information and flawed in authenticity.

By the third vial, a hand slithered around her wrist and squeezed. Hermione had shuddered when she realized two dark eyes were staring up at her. Severus was clamping her arm so tightly as he examined the witch with scrutiny after gaining awareness.

"Severus," Hermione breathed. "You're safe."

His eyes rolled, and Snape collapsed against the pillow with a limp slump. Hermione pulled from the bed and breathed. Severus Snape was here, alive, and would be well. How?

"Will they be alright?" Astoria finally asked.

Hermione shifted on her feet and collected the unused potions in her bag. "Yes, they only suffered a shock from the blow. They likely will be awake and responsive within hours," she murmured.

"Then I suppose we owe you an explanation," Draco mumbled.

"Get her out of here," Lucius ordered.

"Lucius, please stop," Astoria huffed.

"I said remove her from my sight," Lucius sneered.

Hermione glanced over as she straightened her posture. "I suppose gratitude isn't in your vocabulary, Mr. Malfoy," she voiced before walking toward the doorway.

Draco groaned and waved for his wife to follow. "Salazar's ear hair, why can't we have a normal weekend?"

"I was enjoying mine before this adventure," Hermione huffed as they exited the room.

Astoria grimaced as she pulled her robes closer to her form. "We are sorry for the intrusion, Hermione. I know this must seem very overwhelming for you."

"She wasn't doing anything substantial. I saw the single wine glass on the table with a mountain of books."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she followed his lanky form. "You know, Malfoy, some of us like to have silence and peace after a long week at the ministry. I was reluctant to assist you. This, well, it needs a proper explanation."

"You will receive one and a drink for your effort," Draco groaned.

"This also has to be reported to the minister," Hermione added.

"Absolutely not," Draco snapped as they descended the last flight of stairs.

"It must. Severus Snape was killed in the final battle. He isn't just here by a natural occurrence in magic," Hermione retorted.

Astoria chewed her lip as they traveled toward the drawing-room. "What if they take them away? Narcissa might have done something reckless, but she had for true intentions."

Hermione twitched her nose as Draco gestured toward the loveseat. "Sit, we'll explain what we know."

"Only because you asked so nicely," she stated, her voice riddled with sarcasm.

Astoria sat on the sofa and scrubbed her face as Draco fetched a large bottle of spirits. Soon glasses were offered as he sat next to his wife. Hermione realized something as she glanced down at the drink in her hand; something was horribly wrong if Narcissa was attempting to bring back Severus. What could be so vital to have the former Potion Professor back?

"It began this last week," Draco started.

The details of the tale were emotionally agonizing and took time to digest. This was going to be a long Friday evening…


	2. Chapter 2

The details were inexorable and perverse at best. Astoria was deteriorating, even with Draco administering alchemy potions to her that reduced her symptoms. Narcissa couldn't bear the weight of her son's burden any longer. She had unearthed Lucius's project hidden away and used it after evaluating his notes. He was working on a bloody timetuner.

Hermione could scream. She could belt out a long shrill sound of disgust and abhorrence at the concept. However, Narcissa didn't use the prototype to bring back Voldemort. No, she brought back Severus Snape to help Draco with his wife. It was difficult, complex, and complete madness.

There she was, hours into her stay at the manor, checking her former professor's vitals. Narcissa had stirred at around two in the morning. Lucius rushed her off to their quarters, leaving the witch alone. Draco and Astoria went to bed before that, under Hermione's insistence.

She was partial to the quiet. It was digestible and less crazy when there weren't so many people around. Her hand went to his wrist again as she slid out a few more potions. His heart was strong, pumping away as he recovered.

"Who are you?" Severus questioned in a raspy tone.

Hermione jerked her hand away from his arm. "Severus, you're awake," she murmured.

The wizard's eyebrows knitted in scrutiny as he sat up with a wince. "I believe I asked you a question."

"I'm Hermione Granger," she responded and held up a finger. "I don't suggest you jostle yourself quite yet. I just administered another blood replenisher."

He snorted and removed the heated blanket from his chest. "Hand me that water, girl."

Hermione scrunched her nose while offering him a glass. "Aren't you just as charming as I remember."

Severus snatched the glass and swigged it down before grimacing. "As memory serves me usually quite well, I don't believe we've met."

"You were my professor," Hermione remarked.

Severus scrutinized the witch with apprehension. "I don't believe so."

"You can go off of your belief if you like, but the fact is you were my Potions Professor for five of my seven years at Hogwarts. When did Narcissa find you?" Hermione asked as she shifted a few more potions on the night table.

Severus noted the different vials and swiveled his neck in discomfort. "I'm not positive. The events leading up to my new post have less clarity."

Hermione rocked her head and sat down on the opposite mattress. "You had a substantial head injury from the timeturner combusting. Narcissa doesn't remember anything after the beginning of this week."

"How long has the war been over?" He questioned while taking in the revealed scar on Hermione's arm.

Hermione shifted her maroon jumper sleeve over it and thinned her lips. "Eleven years."

"Are you qualified to clear my health?" Snape asked with mild disdain.

"No," Hermione responded.

His eyebrow arched in the slightest. "Then why did Lucius Malfoy ask someone of your lineage to assist?"

"He didn't, Draco did. Draco knew that I would assess the situation before calling for ministry protocol, unlike a healer at St. Mungos," Hermione voiced as she removed the wild curls from her shoulder.

Snape maneuvered on the bed and straightened his robes. "Then what are you still doing here?"

"I work at the ministry. Until I have a grasp on the situation at hand, I can't very well leave. It could prove to be dangerous or life-threatening."

His expression said it all; he was positive she wasn't qualified to make any decisions. "I suggest you plan to keep the origins of my arrival to yourself."

Hermione wormed her lips in a shifting expression before nodding. "For now."

Severus appeared to be analyzing her further, which made the witch squirm. Even after this long, he still made her feel like she was inadequate. How was that even possible?

"You were a Ravenclaw?"

Hermione shook her head. "Gryffindor."

Snape snorted and tossed his fingers with dismissal. "Of course you were."

Her eyebrows sunk as she pursed her lips. "Your humor hasn't aged well with the years you've been absent."

"Jokes were never my forte," he voiced with a twitch to his lips. "Your Revitalizing Remedy is off tint. If you chopped your newt eyes instead of crushing them, it would cause a far more adequate potency," he noted while lifting the blue potion off the table.

"Oh, I'll try that next time," Hermione blinked.

"Did you brew them all yourself?" He asked in a droll tone.

Hermione rocked her head.

He made an inquisitive sound before rolling his neck. "Far from N.E.W.T. level difficulty, but decently brewed."

Hermione raised her eyebrows as she shifted on the mattress. "That's the first compliment you've ever given me."

"You must have been a poor student," He mused.

Hermione puffed her chest as she tightened her gaze. "I was an extremely proficient student. You were a bloody arse about it. It wasn't until I had Slughorn the last two years that I even knew I could be above decent with potions."

Snape had the audacity to smirk. "You were a terror."

"I was a bloody decent student and if you had your memories, you would have known," Hermione spat. "Now, I have to check you before I attempt to head home for some sleep."

He didn't speak as she took to her feet. Hermione wandered over and began her routine to check his wellbeing. The witch examined him with her wand and then made positive of his health with her hands. Severus was stoic and revealed little discomfort while the process took place.

"Did you study muggle medicine?" he murmured as she timed his pulse.

"No," she responded.

"Where did you learn it?"

Hermione exhaled after dropping his hand. "My fifth year summer holiday. My parents thought it would be important to learn certain abilities with the war building."

He grunted as she pulled out her wand. Without command, his eyes followed the lit tip so she could investigate further. Hermione placed the wand away and nodded.

"You are decent health. I'm concerned with your previous wounds before I arrived, but that should be checked on by a healer."

Severus's brow tightened as he stared up at her. "Unneeded."

"You say that, but we both know the fundamentals of negative signatures of unstable magic," Hermione sighed as she snagged up a green bottle. "For your sluggish motor function. That's why you haven't stood up, you're lightheaded."

Snape snatched the potion and uncorked it with his thumb. "You must make it a habit of pressing people into your beliefs."

"Fortunately for you, I am usually right," Hermione retorted with the hint of a smug smile.

"Pride is considered a folly vice to rely on," Severus grumbled before taking the potion.

"So is being a brute, but that never hindered you previously," Hermione retorted.

Snape actually grinned as he set the empty vial down. "Very true. You said your name was Granger?"

"Yes, I'm a muggleborn. You wouldn't have known my parents," she murmured while placing the excess bottles away in her bag.

"I wasn't making a personal connection. There's little desire to find out the origins of your persistence."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she dug her arm deep in the bag. The former Potion Professor watched as she twitched her nose before finally pulling out a book. Setting the tome down, Hermione returned to the mattress.

Snape noted the witch snatched up her torn book on the bed and flipped it open. "You should rest," she murmured.

"Didn't you just explain that you were departing for your home?"

"I'll wait until you rest before heading out. I want to make sure the potions are all working well," she replied while stretching her legs out on the bed.

Severus moved to relax against the headboard peering out slits of his eyelids. The witch relaxed and tucked herself to a further comfortable position. She was an odd creature and Severus had examined how guarded the woman remained. Her wand was within reach, the small extended back tucked close, and her eyes would dart to the door between page turns.

"You were Potter's friend?" Severus asked.

Hermione jumped at his deep voice invading the silence; that made the man inwardly smile.

"Yes, why, do you remember something?" Hermione questioned.

"No," he said.

Hermione twitched her nose and returned her attention to her book. He remained unmoved and did not speak again as the witch's head started to rock. Soon, Hermione's face was mussed with curls as she tilted to the pillows. Severus could examine further with scrutiny as she nodded off.

He climbed to his feet and swept toward her, cautiously reaching for her bag. A witch with vast knowledge has secrets. He was too weak to dig in her mind, so the depths of her bag would be a start.

* * *

Hermione startled with a finger prodding her cheek. "Are you dead?"

The woman blinked and shifted in surprise. She had fallen asleep. Glancing around, she saw the boy with silvery hair at her bedside. He was Albus's age; a tender four.

"I'm not dead, clearly," Hermione smiled.

The boy crawled on the blankets and sat down, picking up her book. "Your book is dirty."

"I know, it's very old," Hermione declared and held out her hand. "I'm Hermione, are you Scorpius?"

He nodded with a grin as he shook her hand. "Dad told me to go to my room before breakfast, but I wanted to see the lady that saved Grandmother."

"Well, thank you, but I hardly saved her. I just made sure she was alright," Hermione yawned while stretching. "I need to go home."

Scorpius glanced at her with befuddlement on her face. "You don't want to stay?"

"Stay? Your family doesn't want me here. I've already outstretched my welcome."

Scorpius disagreed with a decisive sound. "Dad says your smart, too smart. He said we are lucky."

Hermione beamed; so, he wasn't still just an arsehole, just to her face. "Well, I'm glad for the praise."

Scorpius hopped off the bed and waved. "Let me show you our house. It's so pretty and Grandmother loves to color all the flowers."

Hermione climbed from the bed and pulled out her wand. She transfigured her clothes into something more suitable. A pressed pair of black trousers and a buttoned blouse that was an eggplant color. The boy watched her his eyebrow skewed in thought.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Grandmother says witches that wear pants don't dress nice."

Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked her wand at the attire, changing it to a deep purple dress with three-fourth sleeves. Scorpius nodded as he evaluated her new attire. The witch tapped her forearm to cover the scar with a glamor and she gestured for him to lead.

"Did you know we have peacocks?" Scorpius asked as they marched from the room.

"That's very lovely. I have an old cat, but he's part Kneazle so that's why I've had him so long," Hermione voiced as they moved toward the staircase.

Scorpius hummed and waved at the paintings glaring at her. "They are rude mummy says, but they are our history."

Hermione quite liked the small Malfoy. He was inquisitive but mostly just sweet.

"I like books," Scorpius added.

"Me too," Hermione stated.

Scorpius rocked his head and hummed. "Books are good. Mummy likes to read."

Hermione shifted in her flats once they reached the main hallway. The boy picked up a broom he must have abandoned and grinned at her. "Dad bought me a broom that doesn't fly first. He said I'm going to be the best seeker since him."

"It's a nice broom," Hermione smiled.

He raced off making whooshing sounds with the broom between his legs and Hermione followed. There wasn't much else she could do. As far as oddities, it was pretty high on her list to being at Malfoy Manor for breakfast. The dining room was going to be a bit of a chore… she was just going to focus on the positives.

They walked through the expansive doorway as Hermione remembered and shivers shot down her spine. Bellatrix has been dead for eleven years, but her mind still used the late witch as a reminder of the cruelty in the world. Pacing into the room after the boy, she noted the Malfoys and Snape sitting at the large table.

"Good morning, Hermione," Astoria declared.

Lucius muttered something under his breath and Narcissa shot him a glare. "Good morning, Miss Granger."

Hermione shifted on her feet and hemmed. "I was just going to bid you all farewell. I plan to write to Minister Shacklebolt with discreet detail about the event. I'm positive he would like to clear Severus enough to reinstate him."

Draco stood up and gestured to the food at the table. "Aren't you hungry? Why don't you come eat?"

Hermione gnawed on her lips.

"This was the room she was tortured in," Severus mused.

Hermione's cheeks tinted. "As appropriate as ever, Professor," she sallied.

Narcissa glanced around the room before nodding. "Jippy, come take our breakfast out to the sunroom," she ordered.

Hermione indicated her disapproval with a wave. "No, it's unneeded, truly."

Jippy popped into view and snapped his fingers, causing the plates to vanish to Lucius's distaste. Astoria climbed from her seat with Draco's assistance and the boy skipped behind them as they traveled to the next room. Lucius stomped after them, leaving Narcissa and Severus to stare at the witch.

"Miss Granger," Narcissa gestured as she glided toward the next doorway.

Hermione breathed and shuffled through the room. Her mind was ignoring the echoes of her own screams on the walls. It was as real to her then as it had been that awful day. She hadn't realized she was rubbing her arm until Snape's dark eyes shot to her fidgeting.

"How often do you wake screaming?" He asked.

Hermione thinned her lips as they traversed within step. "Not as routine as years ago."

"There's a potion," he stopped when Hermione shot him a glare.

"I know that. I get sleep paralysis if I take it," Hermione grumbled.

Severus grunted. "A rare side effect."

"That's what they tell me," Hermione said.

"What helps the dreams to lessen?"

Hermione was a bit leery of the man and all his questions. Decades of knowing him for the cold and calculated Potion Master had efficiently pegged him as a git. However, he spoke to her with less disdain than she previously encountered. It was odd.

"Routine, a healthy diet, exercise, and reading," Hermione admitted.

Snape grunted again before straightening his imposing posture. He still was intimidating and quite cringe-worthy to the witch. His greasy hair and sallow skin enhanced his predatory features.

"I have some suggestions for you."

Hermione paused in the hallway before they reached the sunroom. "Is this your form of gratitude, Severus? You don't usually take kindly to anyone not serving you a purpose."

His fixed sneer had altered to a snide smile. "Your purpose has yet to be served. I'm only offering knowledge in return for a favor."

"And that is?" Hermione pressed with a strained brow.

He encroached her space, they were just out of view of the Malfoys. Hermione couldn't help the inked fire that built on her cheeks as he forced her to crane her head back and away from him. A falcon would have been a decent representation of his demeanor. Examining, silent, the possibility to rip her from the ground…

"Your silence. If word of a timeturner was to be released, their family would be torn asunder. I hardly care for Lucius and his audacious pomp, but Narcissa and her son I do. Family has important meaning to you as well?" He asked while pressing an object into her fingers.

Hermione glanced down long enough to observe her bag. Her eyes pinched to tight beams as she met his gaze. "You stole from me."

"I borrowed for analysis," he corrected her.

"Don't do that again," Hermione growled.

He inched toward her and prompted the witch to back toward the wall in the tight hallway. Severus had cornered her and Hermione's pulse thumped in her ears. It was a mere moment of them having a battle of piercing stares as the towering Potion Master remained unblinking.

"I won't express about the timeturner," Hermione conceded.

"Precisely, or we might have to alter a few memories before you leave," Severus hissed.

"Don't you dare bully me, Snape," Hermione bit as she rose a finger below his nose.

He drove her wrist to the wall and extended an eyebrow. "Or, what, Miss Granger? You will use your Gryffindor arrogance to counter?"

Hermione inhaled as her chest expanded in defiance. "When I say something, I mean it. Now, let me go," she demanded with a deliberate and deadly tone.

Severus complied and stepped away with a sneer playing on his lips. "I'm glad we could reach an arrangement. I advise when you narrate to our Minister about the matter, you describe it with delicacy and hypotheticals."

"I will do what I must as long as you can guarantee that Lucius will never obtain one again," Hermione retorted.

"Unequivocally," Severus agreed.

Hermione composed her dress and whisked back her locks from her scorched face. "Then let's get this meal over with so I can return to my life."

Snape stretched an eyebrow as he surveyed her still quite maroon cheeks. "Indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione shifted in her pressed dress suit as Kingsley reviewed the written statement. She was deduced to lying to her superior. However, a promise made is a promise she intended by all accounts to keep. Their story was well-crafted, and Hermione impressed even herself.

"So, it's unknown how he ended up on their doorstep. When Mr. Malfoy retrieved you, they had already brought him up the staircase?"

Hermione rocked her head.

Kingsley scowled and scratched his chin. "Well, if he refuses to be examined by a healer, but has taken your care previously, maybe you can do the investigating. We need to be positive; it is Severus Snape and not some imposter."

"Are you positive you shouldn't, Minister?" Hermione questioned.

He swayed his head. "No, that would pose an issue with the press. I want this under wraps until we can validate their claim. Something isn't adding up. I'll reach out to Draco Malfoy and request your presence for several tests. Wizards that have died don't usually show up on doorsteps a decade later."

"But Minister," Hermione tried.

"Hermione, this is vital. You're the only ministry personnel that knows about this," Kingsley pressed.

"But Kingsley, please," Hermione huffed.

"Hermione," he started with a scowl. "If this is the beginning of something more sinister, we have to have a grip on it. I want this to be your priority until we have it thoroughly revealed."

Hermione exhaled while bobbing her head. "Alright, but I won't be bullied," she declared.

"That's very fair to require. I will imply that their cooperation isn't negotiable, or they will suffer the consequences of such a delicate conflict."

"And I refuse to be subjected to this longer than needed," Hermione groaned.

"Also fair. You will be compensated, and your work here will be managed."

"Can't we just remove him from the manor, Sir?" Hermione questioned.

Kingsley tilted back in his chair before shaking his head. "I need to know why the Malfoys would be his first point of contact. They have known he was a spy since the war ended. There would be little reason for him to approach them now."

Hermione chewed on her lips before agreeing. "How often do I need to administer the tests? Will you give me a perimeter of what I must record?"

"I will make you a list post our meeting. Daily until we know, he is, in fact, Severus Snape. Once we have the validity, we will need to find out how he came to be," Kingsley voiced.

She bowed her head and closed her eyes. Obviously, her promise was going to bite her in the arse. She desperately wanted to avoid things that made her reflect on the months leading up to the final battle. It was always a subject so veered from so deliberately that Harry was the only one she spoke to about it. He knew that her suffering was her unconditional love for her best friend. For what do we do for the ones we call family? We would die for them as he did for her.

"I know this is difficult, Hermione. I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think the story had more depth. I need to be positive that this wasn't a precursor."

Hermione met his eyes and agreed. "Of course, Minister. I will head over tomorrow."

"Good, then we can decipher the fact from the story."

* * *

Lucius was near seething and had been all night. His temper hadn't cleared in the morning to everyone's annoyance. Severus could evaluate the reasoning with little bias. He was upset his wife betrayed him, his son had delivered another complication, and now the ministry was on his radar. It meant little in the end.

Hermione Granger. She was an intricate piece in a puzzle; he had not noted the plot sheet. Draco had confirmed his tenure during her school years. He divulged in several detailed stories of the witch in his classroom. Indeed, her entire summary of their history had been validated.

It was an oddity, to say the least. He couldn't remember the details of his years at Hogwarts. They washed together like a watered-down painting before it dried. Bits and pieces were detailed. The moment he met Potter and saw his sharp green eyes. The plight of Lupin returning for a post. The Order and plans after the Dark Lord was revived. Many moments of clarity among a forest of phantom images.

The front door sounded with a timid knock that echoed through the halls. Severus glanced up from the book he had procured from the girl's bag and tucked it away. Unless she went through several hours of inventory each day, it would be some time before Hermione noticed it was missing.

Narcissa appeared from the crack in the drawing-room doorway. She fussed over her hair before pacing by with confidence in her stride. Severus smiled in the slightest. He enjoyed Narcissa and thought the world of her in school. She was poised, intelligent, and cunning. The matter of her marital contract was old news by third year. Lucius wed the witch out of school, but she never let that stop her from being strong.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione's voice chimed through the hall.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. It's pleasant to see you so soon," Narcissa declared. It wasn't a lie, but not entirely the truth.

She and Severus spoke about many things last night, one of which was her guilt. After Hermione had applied such care to them, Narcissa felt again that she couldn't give the kindness deserved. It was one thing to be desperate and cross her husband for family. To cross him over a muggleborn, well, that would be absurd.

"As you know, I'm here just to evaluate Severus. We both know he is truly himself, but I have to have a record of it," Hermione explained as they paced into the manor.

"Of course, of course. He's just in the drawing-room reading," Narcissa informed.

Hermione skirted into his view, and his brows grew tense on his face. The witch was in a pressed suit that represented a terrible flaw of hers—stiff, ungiving, and unattractive conformity. The gray wool only seemed duller with her wild curls now tamed in a tight updo. It was criminal to think that this witch believed that was excusable attire.

"Good morning, Severus," Hermione declared as she entered the room.

Snape grunted as he reached for his tea.

"Glad to see you brought your pleasant demeanor out today," Hermione mused as she set down a large briefcase.

"You brought your ministry wears today," He voiced.

Hermione glanced down at her suit and scowled up at him. "What does my suit have anything to do with your humor?"

"Absolutely nothing, Miss Granger."

The witch exhaled while shaking her head and opening the case on the coffee table. "I will have you know. I take great happiness in my career."

"Wasted talent," Snape grumbled.

Hermione stifled the grumbling reaction to retort with venom. "Thank you for the compliment, but I assure you, I'm not wasted," she said.

Severus sipped his tea as he watched her line up different objects on the table. All identifiable, and all of them unnecessary. It was going to be long hours and days of this rinse and repeat until the ministry was satisfied with her findings. At least it wasn't some strange witch who would poke about his inner workings.

Hermione stacked a few sheets of parchment on a clipboard and handed it to him with a quill. "I don't think this is something I need to ask you verbally. Some of them, well," she paused as her face tinted.

Severus arched an eyebrow and glanced at the questionnaire.

"Who was your romantic interest in school? Why would the ministry know that?" Severus scoffed.

Hermione was blooming with mortification as she tidied up the tools. "I'm not positive, Severus. It was given to me by Minister Shacklebolt to use."

Snape smirked and wrote before glancing up at her. "Florence Zilkman, we would often meet up behind the greenhouses. My final three years of Hogwarts were quite successful."

Hermione was attempting to hide her discomfort as she stacked the loose parchment in her case. "That's great that you remember them."

His intrigue at her embarrassment only grew. Ideally, this could be far more entertaining than once surmised. Severus scrolled through the many questions and raised an eyebrow. "This question isn't for my particular use, nor do I find identifying last known partner a valid way to pinpoint my identity."

Hermione huffed as she glanced toward him. "I don't have an answer for you, Severus. Just please, answer the questions. Preferably silent."

"For a Gryffindor witch, you seem quite bashful," he mused as his eyes refocused on the page.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to know the personal history of a former professor? The thought of you with anyone causes my skin to crawl," Hermione shuddered and snapped the briefcase shut.

"There's that lovely hint of insolent toxins that Gryffindors have," he sneered and tapped his quill a bit roughly as he wrote.

Hermione groaned and stood up. "Severus, you were a horrible professor. You were rude, cold, and cruel. Your name calling worse. 'Insolent girl,' or 'Insufferable know-it-all,' for just being intelligent."

He analyzed her with a sharp evaluation. "You must have been both."

She shook her head and let out a loud moan while pacing from him. "I need some tea and air. This is going to grow ridiculous."

Jippy popped into the room and set down a tray near her briefcase. Hermione caught him just as he was pouring her a cup. "Oh, thank you so very much, Jippy. You're very kind," Hermione sighed.

Jippy bowed with a bright smile. "It is always Jippy's pleasure to serve."

Hermione dug in her pocket and produced a bottlecap. "I noticed you put them on your vest and thought of you this morning."

Jippy gasped at the bright green cap. "Jippy is honored!" He exclaimed and bowed several times. "Oh, Master Malfoy is calling!" With that, he popped out of existence.

"Do you often give house-elves items?" Severus questioned.

Hermione glanced over to see his usual scowl was replaced with interest. "I spent my first years in the ministry working in the Beast Division. A house-elf bill I passed was one of my shining moments there."

Severus glanced down his nose at the questionnaire. He had to mentally tell his lips to obey the bright smile threatening to invade. "My first kiss was Lily Evans," he remarked.

Hermione sat down and made her tea with a tight grimace. "You're in a sharing mood."

"Miss Granger, you must validate my identity. The least I could do is be positive that your reports are accurate and not scuffed up with personal issues."

Hermione was biting her tongue until she nearly tasted blood. As she dressed her cup, Severus scratched away on the sheets, answering the questions with haste. There was this uncomfortable tension in the room.

"What are we doing today for your tests?" He questioned while moving to the last parchment.

Hermione unlatched her teeth and breathed. "I have to do a physical examination. You will need to allow me to take notes of scars, imperfections, and other visible oddities to coincide with records we have of you on file."

Severus's grimace tightened. "You have to analyze my scars?"

Hermione bobbed her head. "Trust me. I'm not looking forward to it either. However, I won't be requesting you in starks, just torso, legs, and arms."

He scratched at the last page before setting down the board. "Well, it could be far more complicated with healers fussing about, attempting to pull my memories," Severus growled.

"Kingsley thought it was best if we worked our way to identify in a more dignified way. You are, after all, a war hero. It would be cruel to take your memories if you are unwilling to share them.

Severus tossed his hand aside and snorted. "Yes, dignified."

"I'm asking you kindly to remember I'm not doing this for my benefit but for yours. I kept your secret, and I'd like to be done with this circumstance as soon as it's deemed possible. I come in peace, Severus," Hermione sighed.

Severus lifted his wand and Hermione stiffened, he flicked it toward the door, and it shut, clicking with the lock. Hermione still appeared to be fearful of his reaction, which amused Snape to no end. Had she realized he had no intention of harming her, Hermione likely would have remained neutral.

The Potion Master set down his tea and the questionnaire on the coffee table before shedding his robes. "Shall we do this in layers?"

Hermione pressed her lips together with a nod as her cheeks blossomed with color. It was relieving to see there was little guesswork with the witch. Hermione's expressions and natural tells made reading her simple. Less energy to be spent on reading someone's thoughts.

Severus was down to a loose white shirt, and Hermione breathed before rising to her feet with a piece of parchment that, when released, floated with a quote me quill. Hermione peeled off her grey jacket before approaching him. Her fingers touched his right hand as she observed the small pale nicks.

"What are these from?" Hermione asked.

"My fist went through the glass as a child," Severus answered.

Hermione rolled up his sleeve and gingerly traced the spiderweb scarring that trailed around his elbow.

"Carrows," he noted.

Hermione twitched her lips as she pulled up the sleeve to his shoulder. "You have a birthmark on the back of your arm."

Severus nodded, and she replicated the process on his left. Her little parchment was efficient as her notes were very detailed, but not intrusive. Her silent demeanor was interesting and quite different than he expected. She didn't pry or apologize. There was nothing empathetic about her expression, but her fingers were delicate and respectable.

"Do you often close your mind when being analytical?" Snape questioned.

Hermione paced a step back and glowered. "I'm going to request that you stop trying to pry. My internal thoughts are not something you're allotted. That is the only freedom we have in this world to decipher who we are truly, and I'm asking you politely not to invade mine."

Severus pursed his lips as he stared down his nose at her. "Fair enough."

"I know boundaries are not your strong suit," she murmured. "So, I'm making mine very clear."

"Duly noted," he responded before shedding his shirt.

Hermione took another step back and blinked. She had built up this creature in her mind of a gruesome beast who was heartless. Unscathed by the cruelty he dispersed and then repented when his actions cost someone he held dear, their life. Hermione hadn't realized that quite possibly it was because cruelty was dealt to him.

Severus was littered with scars. His entire torso was marred and etched with not only curse markings, but x's and zigzags of a knife. Her neutral expression broke as her lips parted.

"My father was a drunk," he explained.

Hermione swallowed and regained her posture. She hadn't said a word as her hand traced some of the more definitive scars on his stomach.

"Aren't you going to give me some doe-eyed apology?" He asked.

Hermione craned her face toward his and scowled. "You don't want my apology, Severus. Just as I don't about my own scars. No one can take them away with a sorry. No amount of empathy cures the memories blasted into reality when you have to see them. No, I'm not going to apologize because survivors don't want to hear guilt."

He actually smiled. "That's accurate."

Hermione kept herself busy as she circled him. "The lettering isn't the only scar Bellatrix gave me," she breathed.

"Where did she decide was most suited for your crime?"

"She drew circles on my lower abdomen and slices down my chest," Hermione confessed.

Snape hummed as her fingertips caressed his right shoulderblade. "That was from third year. I fell on a fallen log when Potter and Black decided I was in their way."

"You have a mole on your left shoulder," She added.

Severus nodded. "Yes."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Could you," she paused.

Snape exhaled and sat down awkwardly on the chair, giving her the change to examine his shoulders. The awkward tension in the room earlier had subsided. Whatever Hermione was uncomfortable about shifted, and Severus felt less guarded.

"Do you regret doing what you did for Potter?" He questioned.

"Not in the least," Hermione answered almost immediately. "You do anything for family. Even an unbreakable vow, correct?"

He glanced back at her and regarded her with one eye. "Yes."

Hermione smiled and touched his shoulder. "You're a decent man, Severus. Harry's second son has you as one of his namesakes."

Snape snapped his vision from her and stood up. "Well, worse crimes have been committed," he dismissed while gathering his clothing.

"Any markings on your calves or thighs?" Hermione hemmed.

"Shall I drop my trousers for you to examine them acutely?" He huffed.

Hermione noted he was at his limits and shook her head. "Let's not push the boundaries today."

Severus watched the witch as she gathered her pages and placed them on the table. Her hair was threatening to break its bondage, and he quite liked that. Subtly as he turned to put on his robes, he flicked his wand at the entrapment, and it sprung apart, unraveling her locks.

Hermione groaned and fussed. "Again? I can't even manage to use it for one day."

"Wild creatures don't appreciate imprisonment," he jeered.

Hermione puffed and set the hair clamp on the table before flicking her wand at it. The pieces pulled back together, and she tucked it away in her briefcase. "I spend tons of time attempting to have a presentable appearance."

"It doesn't matter. Who is here to impress with such?"

She cocked her head as he was finishing his buttons. "No one, I suppose."

Severus bobbed his head before straightening his form. "We should take a recess. I need some room to breathe after such scrutiny."

"I'll just wait here and have my tea," Hermione agreed as she sat on the sofa.

"Very well," Snape replied before striding from the room.

Hermione's eyes followed the man, and she frowned to herself. If anyone would have known the extent of his abuse, would his life had been seen differently? Villains and heroes are all based on perspective and actions, which led to her final pondering. What if what is right isn't always visible from the beginning, how long does it take to get there?


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione had spent the better part of the afternoon going over vitals and critical factors of health. Severus, who wasn't usually a patient man, found himself learning fast. The witch was a menace. She was chiding him like a six-year-old when he wouldn't allow her to check his mouth.

She was out on the large patio, taking a moment as the sun was setting to collect her thoughts. Narcissa and Severus were having a conversation over some tea before dinner. Narcissa was smiling and speaking about something jovial, and Snape was relaxed.

Hermione scowled as she watched him smile and gesture in reply to whatever Narcissa had said. They were close, possibly the closest person in Severus's life now. Shaking her head, she felt shame. Shame for building the man up to be such an awful creature in her head. Disappointment for the disregard she held to him being human nonetheless.

Her eyes reached for the horizon, and she pulled up her blouse sleeves, enjoying the fresh air. This place wasn't as dark and gruesome as she had remembered. Memories were perspectives of feelings, and they held what you loved or feared in them.

"Hermione," a soft voice interrupted her musings. Astoria was standing behind her with two cups. "Would you like some cocoa?"

"Oh, of course," Hermione smiled as she took the offered mug.

Astoria moved to sit on the wall around the stone patio. "I do love it out here."

It was clear she wanted to speak. Hermione sat down next to her and blew on her cocoa. "I made it out to be so much scarier than it is."

"Yes, it's funny how our minds will do that," Astoria agreed. "I just wanted to thank you for being so kind. It is plenty to ask of someone, and you're doing so without return."

Hermione hummed as she sipped the drink. "Well, your husband made it very hard to decline."

"He does that," Astoria laughed. "He's softer than before as well. It seems you've changed some."

Hermione twitched her lips before scowling. "I don't believe that much."

"Enough to know one wounded soul from another," Astoria voiced as she exhaled. "He still is guilty. Draco won't admit it because that would mean he's wronged you a hundredfold, but he is guilty."

"We were children caught on different sides of a war. I don't hold his transgressions against him."

Astoria shifted and glanced at the witch entirely. "I would like it if you would come over for dinner sometime this week. Maybe bring your boyfriend or," she stopped when Hermione shook her head.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Astoria. I don't date," Hermione said.

"Then would you still come for dinner? I would like to show our son that his father can bear forgiveness for his actions."

Hermione bit her lips together before shaking her head. "Why don't you come to my flat? Let me cook for you. Let me show you that forgiveness isn't about one party, but both. My gift to lessen his guilt."

Astoria glanced over at the pair in the sunroom. "You believe that it would work? He isn't a horrible man, Hermione. He's abrupt and dark at times, but he has a sensitive nature. I just need him to find happiness in case I don't," she paused and cleared her throat. "In case the worst."

Hermione rocked her head. "Yes, I think it might help. If there's anything I can do, please let me help you. Everyone deserves happiness after what we've been through. Both sides, if redeemable qualities are left untainted, should have peace."

Astoria touched her shoulder, and Hermione could hear the emotion she pressed down. "I truly am happy and relieved that you are so kind. Thank you," she murmured and left.

Hermione exhaled and climbed from her perch. It was time for her to take her to leave, but she needed a moment. It was a terrible conflict, and her empathy for Draco's plight was deep. It made sense the amount of fear his mother had to lose not only Astoria but her son in the process.

"Do you happen to know the name of that herb?" Severus's deep voice startled her.

Hermione shot him a glare and breathed. "Do you always have to frighten me?"

His lips curled, and he shifted. "Yes."

"Sensitive joint-vetch, which is actually native to the states and endangered. They are used in many different healing solutions and potions," Hermione responded. "A lovely patch," she added while glancing at the giant pot next to her.

"It's said that the magical properties can unlock the power to make a potion to cure broken hearts. However, the ludicrous concept that one must need a plant to do such is flawed," Severus declared as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

Hermione smiled up at him as she sipped her cup. "I suppose so."

His eyebrows knitted. "What is it?" he huffed.

"When you aren't taking away house points for me knowing answers, it's pleasant to hear your anecdotes on herbs."

"Don't give me the opportunity. I might change my mind."

She laughed and shook her head. "Severus, I do believe you don't want to admit that someone just as intelligent as you can tolerate you long enough to hold a conversation."

"There is that ignorant Gryffindor smugness," He sneered.

"At least I'm not biased. I can still be friendly to someone not wearing my colors," Hermione responded before swigging her cocoa.

Severus bristled with a slitted stare. "My kindness isn't offered up as samples."

"Which is fine," Hermione sighed. "I don't ask for it. We aren't friends, so there shall always be a disconnect in our views. However, while I plot forgiveness for Draco, I suggest you find some for the Gryffindors who wronged you. They're dead, and you can't fight ghosts. Trust me. I've tried," Hermione finished and paced away from the Potion Master.

"I didn't say we were finished, Miss Granger," He growled and strode up to fall in step next to Hermione.

Hermione paused and turned to him with an arched eyebrow. "Are you attempting to command me, Severus?"

His expression was contorted in frustration. "How are you so infuriating? I simply deserve the chance to respond."

"Then do so, but do not think I owe you any respect passed being a human being," She spat with a scowl.

He ducked closer to her as his hair dangled around his sharp jaw. "You don't get to run off like a _child_ after delivering such a scathing jab!" He hissed.

"Last I checked, I'm thirty years old," Hermione snapped. "I'm my own person, and if you want to reply, then just do so!"

His lip curled from his teeth as he clenched his jaw. "What would forgiveness grant them? They are dead, the whole lot. Peaceful in the dirt and rotting flesh. That was their deserving fate to escape from their own guilt. Forgiveness gives me nothing!"

Hermione screeched and slapped him with swift action before stomping away. "Fucking bloody wanker!" She howled before marching inside.

Severus touched his cheek and winced before groaning and striding back toward the wall. He stared out at the stars as they appeared. He knew he was right. Forgiveness wouldn't apply any happiness to his past nor future.

* * *

The next day was crisp as Hermione walked into the house with Scorpius in tow. He had answered the door and found her appearance most unusual. Severus glanced up from his notes and eyed the witch without even a greeting. He was still angry at her assault. There was no reasoning for the attack aside from hurt feelings.

"What is that? Is it a coat or a dress?" Scorpius questioned at the long raincoat.

Hermione began to unbutton it and shrugged. "It's a coat. It was raining when I left the house today. My parents bought it for me for Christmas."

Scorpius scowled and tilted his head. "That isn't like the coat Grandmother has."

"My parents are muggles," Hermione responded.

"Muggles? Grandfather doesn't like muggles much. Are they bad?"

Severus glanced up from his pages to watch the interaction.

"No, they aren't. Just different. They have different rules, much like lions and tigers. They're both big cats, but live differently," Hermione explained as she peeled the coat from her dress and leggings.

"Scorpius! Enough!" Lucius called from the hall.

His head popped through the crack, and he glared at Hermione. The witch ignored his protest and set her briefcase down. Scorpius seemed intrigued but walked off toward his grandfather.

"Did you know that, Grandfather?"

"Go find your father, now," Lucius spat as he tugged the boy from the room. "Do not lecture my grandson on disgusting subjects ever again!" He snapped before slamming the door shut.

Hermione shook her head as she sat down. Her shoulders had dropped, and even the energy in the room was drained. Her eyes hadn't sought Severus out yet, and he had expected her to say something.

Hermione set down a few things before reaching for some parchment. The witch set it on the board and offered it to Severus. "Record your account of the last memory you had before coming here."Her tone was cold and ungiving.

"What?" He hissed.

"I am not fond of repeating myself," Hermione sighed. "I need a record of your most current memory before ending up at the Malfoys'."

Severus snatched the board and reached for his quill. "Lucius is an ignorant tosser," he snapped.

"I believe we should just keep things focused on my task, Mr. Snape. It would be most appropriate and professional to not delve into anything beyond this," Hermione voiced with a chill to her tone.

"Yes, appropriate. Much like the physical assault you exhibited yesterday," Severus sneered as he wrote on the parchment.

Hermione still refused to meet his gaze, and it frustrated him.

"I refuse to speak about that. It's a dead subject, and I no longer wish to entertain any conversation passed my recordings," she announced while digging through her briefcase.

Severus tossed down the board on the coffee table and erected himself from his chair. Hermione met his form with a fiery glare. They were staring each other down before he strode to the sofa and sat, causing her to shudder from him in the slightest.

"I deserve an explanation as to why you slapped me," he said.

"You don't _deserve_ anything from me, Severus," Hermione hissed.

"I require," he paused and nodded. "I require an explanation."

Hermione tucked her face around her curls and breathed. "You may have no love for the marauders, but they were pieces of my family."

The bolts in his mind clicked, and he bobbed his head. "Yes, Potter."

"Yes," Hermione hummed.

She was shielding, and it was irritating. Severus reached out to remove the curtain, and she jerked from him. "Don't touch me," she puffed.

His jaw clenched before he breathed twice and rolled his neck. "I would appreciate it if you would have a conversation with me about this," he voiced before twitching his lips. "Please."

Hermione pivoted and glowered at him. "What you said was callous, hurtful, and rude."

"And you were abrupt and retreating," Severus added.

"You frustrate me, Severus! You're so intelligent, likely more so than anyone else I know, but you're so," she stopped and groaned. "I can't define it. You're just abrasive and stubborn."

"Cauldron calling the kettle black," he grumbled.

"I am not abrasive! I've been kind to you and patient," Hermione moaned.

"But stubborn?" Severus smirked.

Hemione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know I'm stubborn, distant, and know that it is taxing to deal with me. I'm not normal, and I do have a tint of broken to my own quirks and behaviors."

"Normal is fundamentally a lie," he sighed.

"Well, I'm not even close to normal. I don't sleep much. I spend most nights with my cat curled up on my lap. However, this isn't about me," Hermione huffed.

"You don't sleep?" He questioned.

"I repeat, not about me."

Severus glanced across the room and breathed. "I apologize for my misguided comment. My vexation with them is not yours."

Hermione blinked and pulled her head back from its defensive posture. "Thank you."

"Why don't you sleep?" He asked before returning his gaze to Hermione.

Hermione huffed and waved. "It doesn't matter. What does is that we need to clear you so that you can return to life beyond this."

"I could assist you in some of your difficulties. I know a few potions worth noting," Snape offered.

"You have your hands full with the Malfoys. The sooner we finish this, the better everyone will be. Draco needs your assistance," Hermione voiced as she returned to her post in front of the briefcase.

Severus scowled as he scrutinized her. "You're afraid of it failing."

"No, I'm quite positive it would. Nothing works, and I refuse to put anyone on a fool's errand to try and fix my sleeping habits when someone else needs the effort more."

"May I ask you a personal question?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she glanced at him. Severus wasn't smirking or even scowling. He was just blank. Whatever he was going to ask, it was unknown. "Alright," she huffed.

"How often do you believe in your own self-doubt?" He asked.

Hermione went to open her mouth a few times before she breathed and shrugged. "I'm good at my job, Severus. That's about it."

There was this confusion that etched the edge of his features in a new expression catalog Hermione had been making. Severus Snape was quite layered as it turned out, and this was another entry.

"How do you deliver a sound explanation on theories of magic, in several branches, only to disregard your personal worth?"

"It's quite easy," Hermione snorted. "I don't have much to give but of myself. Which is why I live alone with a cat who is more independent than I."

His head tilted as his eyes took in her features. "No."

"No?" She asked.

"No, I don't believe that you're relaying the truth. It's too rehearsed."

Hermione picked up the board and handed it to Severus. "Let's focus on the current conflict and not me? It's far easier to solve, and at least there's a positive outcome."

The Potion Master thinned his lips but nodded. "A thought for another day."

"Not likely, but thank you," Hermione smiled.

He picked up his quill and began to write. Severus's eyes were focused, but he hemmed. "You're welcome, Miss Granger," he murmured.

Hermione smiled despite herself. "That isn't always a proper response."

Severus smirked while continuing his statement. "What would have been?"

"Nothing," she laughed.

"I'm still in the full belief you're wrong, but we can talk about theories of your misdirection at a later date."

Hermione snorted as her mouth fell open. "You're charm is showing once again."

His smile only grew as he glanced up at her. "One must have a personality to exhibit charm."

"Your personality is stiff, abrasive, and hostile," she teased with a scrunched grin.

"You would wound my ego if I cared for your personal opinion on me," he retorted as his eyebrow arched.

"You were pouting in your chair because I slapped you. You care far too much, Severus," she snickered.

Snape's brows lowered as he stopped his scribblings. "I was not pouting."

"You were!" Hermione insisted.

He set down the parchment and pivoted to her with his tall, daunting posture. "I was frustrated at the delivery of your anger. I'm not fond of being physically attacked."

Hermione gnawed at her lips as her cheeks blossomed with hot color. "I'm sorry. I'm not quite," she paused when he shook his head.

"I was merely correcting your statement," he said.

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. "You're frustratingly intelligent and a real wanker about it."

"Says the witch with similar attributes," Snape scoffed.

"Oh, no, Severus. If I'm anything like you, I'm in for a very disappointed family," she teased as her lips pressed down a smile.

"Black will likely be your attire soon enough," He stated before clearing his throat. "What else do we have to finish today?"

Hermione jolted in her seat and fumbled for her briefcase. Had she forgotten about her job? Maybe a little. When she reached for her pages, she cleared her throat. "We need to finish the examination of your scars and oddities before moving on to drawing a bit of blood for a relation analysis. Luckily, you had results at St. Mungos that I was able to procure."

He bobbed his head. "What would you like to start with?"

"The blood," Hermione rushed out as her cheeks tinted.

If Severus noticed her embarrassment, he did not suggest it. He unbuttoned his robes, and Hermione was gathering the equipment. The witch mentally batted away the warm textures of their banter to focus on work. It had to be done, and she needed to stop engaging. They weren't friends and likely never could be.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days, things built some sort of an odd cycle. Hermione would get there in the morning, she would go over some addition to her authenticating it was Severus, and then they would have lunch. Often they would eat in silence in the sunroom, but it would be comfortable as each would have book or musing they were going over.

Then after lunch, Severus would take a slow walk with Hermione around the edge of the garden, and they would trade memories. Hermione would share some of her more recent ones; of the children, Harry, their life after the war. Severus was just a fraction more open about his relationship with his parents.

Hermione would always be the one to suggest they head inside to finish. Severus wouldn't complain or argue, he would agree with polite acknowledgment. The tests in the afternoon were always more arduous for him, as she would go over health and his wellbeing. He wasn't fond of the tests but subsided his arguing as she administered them.

Today was no exception as she had him shirtless and sitting on a stool. Severus was not fond of having his clothing peeled from his form. However, today, she had a stethoscope to his chest and was close enough for him to sample the scent of her shampoo.

Severus enjoyed that she lingered. He was quite fond of her fingers and the dexterity when performing tasks while her mind wheeled away. The bloody witch was intelligent, witty, and frustratingly stubborn, but her hands held gentle care.

Hermione's face was next to his as her hand caressed his shoulder. The tool was cold on his chest as she pressed and listened with a pinch to her brow. What was her mind racing over as she worked? He hadn't peered into her thoughts due to her stance and respectfully wouldn't ask. When Hermione wanted to voice a concern, she would.

Hermione listened and smirked. "Severus, you have a heart murmur," she said with the plugs still in her ear.

"As opposed to a normal heart?" He scowled.

Hermione pulled the plugs from her ear and offered them. "Here, have a listen."

Her fingers on his shoulder were gentle, and it coaxed him to intrigue. Severus placed the plugs in, and she pressed the end to his chest. The odd thrumming of his heartbeat came through with an added whoosh.

"Sounds dangerous," he mused.

Hermione snorted and unbuttoned a portion of her blouse. The edges of her scars were revealed as she took the end from his chest and put it to hers. Her heartbeat was a touch quicker, but Snape could hear the subtle whoosh of the murmur.

He pulled the plugs from his ears, and she beamed. "We have the same problem; a broken heart," she teased.

It was a motion he hadn't thought about before doing it. Severus reached a hand out and touched her collarbone with his palm resting above her left breast. It wasn't a crude gesture, but his tightened expression opposite of her shocked one made Hermione halt her objection.

"It's not broken, only scarred. It's difficult to love when the world hands you conflict," He whispered.

"Oh," was all that left Hermione's mouth.

Severus smiled as his hand fell from her. "You have quite a bit more to give, Miss Granger."

"Would you call me Hermione? It's a little odd hearing you address me so formally. It reminds me too much of school," Hermione responded as she straightened her form.

He scrunched his nose and breathed. "It might take me a bit longer to feel comfortable with that, but I can try."

Her eyes traced his form before she turned from him and walked the room. Her arms were wrapped around her chest, and her cheeks from what Severus saw had tinted. This was a reasonably new posture he had seen the witch display. However, this was unreadable, and it annoyed him that he couldn't place it.

"Shall I dress?"

Hermione rocked her head. "I'm going to be leaving in a few. I have to go prepare dinner for the Malfoys tonight at my flat."

"And?" Severus added as he slid on his shirt.

"And Narcissa is coming. Lucius refuses, which is fine, but they're going to bring Scorpius."

Snape rocked his head as he buttoned his robes while standing. "She has spoken to me about such. It was quite the argument between her and Lucius. However," he stopped with a pointed stare as she turned and gasped. "Narcissa has always been there for her family, and Draco will need her support tonight."

Hermione bobbed her head, and she chewed her lips. Severus enjoyed this expression to no end. It usually meant she was going to say something out of her realm of comfort. It made the spark and venom seem far less potent as she revealed her vulnerability.

"Would you like to come?" She asked.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Would you like me to join?"

Hermione hummed and rubbed the side of her neck, hidden below curls. "I asked you first."

One side of his lips tugged to a crooked smile. "Yes."

"Yes, you would like to come?"

Severus huffed and batted his hand in a small circle. "Yes, I would like to come to have dinner with you and the Malfoys."

Hermione exhaled with a smirk. "Alright, I'm cooking something I believe is in your proximity of tastes."

"I look forward to it," Severus agreed.

* * *

Hermione was jittery as she stirred the sauce on the stove. Ginny had popped over for a pep talk— it was a big deal that Hermione invited over the Malfoys. Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't one to reach out unless she was frazzled. This was the case that evening.

"It isn't like they're going to curse you for dry chicken," Ginny exhaled as she sipped her wine.

Hermione puffed as she wiped her brow with the back of her hand. "No, they won't, but how am I going to make sure everyone is comfortable?"

Ginny scowled and counted on her fingers. "There's only three of them."

"Plus, Scorpius," Hermione added.

"Yeah, so three and a half."

"Plus Severus," Hermione mumbled.

Ginny nearly dropped her wine glass. "What? What do you mean plus Severus? He's dead, Hermione."

Hermione chewed on her lips and turned to Ginny. "Not anymore."

Ginny set her glass down, and Hermione launched into the whole event, not sparing a detail. It was out of character to reveal something that needed to be discreet, but Hermione required to disclose it to someone. After she had finished while turning off the flames on the stove, Ginny was frowning.

"Have you both fought? And you say he doesn't remember teaching you?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione groaned as she nodded. "We've had several. He's stubborn and completely an arse at times. No, he doesn't remember me, which I'm not sure if that says anything about him or me."

Ginny focused on her friend's awkward demeanor. "And you, well, you find his company agreeable? I mean, you haven't cursed him, but you're talking?"

Hermione let loose a sound that was one part annoyance and one part confusion. "Some days. We had this delightful conversation on the origins of ancient runes yesterday."

"So, you asked him to dinner. Hermione Granger, have you lost your damn mind?"

Hermione winced and breathed. "Maybe?"

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth. "You like him!"

"No, I most certainly do not!"

"Merlin's balding ballocks, you really like him!"

Hermione was the color of plums as she waved Ginny off. "No."

"How did it happen? I mean, he's Snape, right?" Ginny questioned.

"Gin, it's not like that," Hermione puffed. "He makes me feel uneven. I feel exposed and out of my realms of normal."

The redhead smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "This is the first time in a bit that I've seen you flustered. Has he been his usual stuffy self?"

Hermione shrugged and reached for her wine glass, swigging it. "Well, yes, but no."

"Oh?"

The curly-haired woman growled and waved her hand before draining the glass. "Am I barmy? What am I thinking? He's Severus Snape, and this is ridiculous!"

"Oh, you're barmy, and you're mental, but why, Hermione? If you're truly looking for a stuffy wizard to sit down and have deep discussions over magic and theory, Percy has tons of friends. I don't know what spurred you, but it's obvious you want companionship."

Hermione shook her head and huffed. "No, it's not that. It's, well," she paused. "How about I see if he'll meet up with you and Harry this week. It would be a great show to Kingsley that he's himself."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You truly believe that's a great idea?"

"Oh, yes! Actually, that would help. If we can prove it to Kingsley that he is himself, I can go back to work," Hermione breathed.

Ginny shifted her lips from side to side as she examined her friend. Hermione, over the years, had fallen into this vicious circle of routine. She claimed everything was fine, but pieces of her littered the darkened room she hid her secrets. You can lie about being normal with ease, but you cannot lie about scars that change you forever.

"Alright, then I suppose you'll want to surprise Harry with the news?" Ginny asked.

Hermione bobbed her head and twirled a lock of her hair. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Yes, he's going to go mental when you tell him that Narcissa Malfoy stole her husband's timeturner, brought back Severus Snape, and then broke it."

Hermione glanced at her reflecting in one of the hanging pans and winced. "Do I look normal, Gin? I swear I'm not trying," she exhaled and turned to the redhead.

"What has gotten into you? Snape was a greasy git when we were children," Ginny reminded her.

Hermione puffed and batted away her hair. "I don't for the life of me know. Maybe I am a bit lonely," Hermione confessed.

Ginny rocked her head and breathed. "Alright, Hermione. I have someone you need to meet. He was in Charlie's year at Hogwarts, but he spent a large portion of his career as the on-staff healer for the Harpies. It might be nice to go out and see someone new."

"New," Hermione agreed with a sigh. "Yes, you're right. I need a dose of normal."

Ginny patted her cheek and smiled. "Good, then let's plan for Sunday to bring Snape over? I know it's only two days away, but it will give him little chance to disagree or retreat."

"Very true. Now, I'm sure Harry is home, and I promised to get you back in time to finish dinner."

"Enjoy your evening," Ginny murmured before walking out of the kitchen.

Hermione listened for the fireplace and exhaled as she bent to check the chicken. It wasn't wrong to desire normal. To be tended to like a woman and treated with respect. It was a hard stretch to believe the man who resentfully mourned a witch for decades could ever offer that. Wasn't it?

His words ran through her mind as the phantom heat of his fingers tingled on her neck. When she erected herself, Hermione leaned to the counter and groaned. Why did his subtle acts of tenderness strike her so profoundly? She had to let this go.

Her fingers touched her collarbone, and she closed her eyes. No one had ever spoken to her with such regard before in her life. Even knowing her flaws.

Hermione growled and focused on finishing dinner. Bloody hell, she was daft. With that sharp scolding, she prepared for their arrival.


	6. Chapter 6

_I can't take this anymore. These lingering questions of if I'm alright, have I been eating, how's my sleep? It's all too much and a reminder that I'm not well. Ron even asks if I might ever feel normal again. I can't tell him no, so I lie. Lie through my teeth until my tongue bleeds from biting it off._

_She didn't just take my sleep or my innocence; she took my dignity. I begged for death as she tossed me to Greyback. He wanted his pound of flesh before he stole me off for his reward. The only person alive that knew what happened was Harry. I couldn't admit it to Ron; he would blame himself. That's initially what ended us before it started._

_My pain is of little use to my family. I have to do something to quell their need to mend something they just cannot. Broken pieces don't just magically fit together after being shattered. However, imitation is vital. If I can replicate normal, then perhaps I might just force myself into believing it is so._

Severus scowled at the final entry and twitched his nose. The journal has rendered a purpose to an insight into Hermione Granger. He had decided through his hours of silent analysis the first evening that the journal beginning after the war would be best.

After reading it, the contents made him cringe and feel disgusting. Not because her pain wasn't relatable, but that she had suffered from the hands of people he once called friends. How flawed and misguided his youth was. It ruined Lily's life and then trickled down to another muggleborn he found himself increasingly fond of.

Lily. Poor sweet and intelligent Lily Evans. The thought of her still made him writhe. Severus had disregarded her despite her kindness and loyalty. His love for Lily wasn't just a boyish crush or an unrequited tale of love, but the only unconditional love he had ever known. He coveted it and was jealous, which was a truth he harbored with regret. Friend, companion, and always loyal. Always.

His thumb pressed to his lower lip as he recalled different moments. His first kiss due to her own confession of never kissing a boy before in fourth year. She shared that with him because she trusted him, and he ruined her life. Lily.

Severus's eyes traced the black book on his lap, and he twitched his nose. This woman lived through a scorching raid of her kindness and love. Hermione seemed so little on the surface, but tumultuous below watchful eyes. How does one exhibit such strength and courage? It was interesting to unravel the string tied to her mask.

"Severus, are you near ready?" Narcissa questioned as she entered the drawing-room.

Snape cleared his throat and tucked away the book into his robes. "Narcissa, can we speak plainly for a moment?"

The Malfoy matriarch nodded as she shut the door and sat in the chair nearest him. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to inquire about the night Miss Granger and company were brought to the manor," Severus said.

Narcissa cringed; he knew she would at his blunt delivery. "What about it?"

"Did Greyback sully her?"

The older witch bit her painted lip before clearing her throat. "Nearly, but I wouldn't have wanted that beast to touch me either. It was a disregard of her being human."

Severus nodded as he repositioned. "That makes much more sense. I have wondered about it for several days."

"What calls this into questioning now, Severus?" Narcissa asked.

The Potion Master thinned his lips and squared his shoulders. "Her actions are modified from natural fluidity. I wanted to know as to why certain situations beckon fear."

Narcissa exhaled and touched her cheek. "I hold so much regret and pain for that witch. She is Draco's age, and he was in his final year of Hogwarts. A budding young witch with a lust for learning from what he clarified for me. I may not have held any love for her, but I wouldn't have ever wished it on her either."

"She does still retain remarkable wit and talent. However, the wounds she holds are deep."

"Do tell me if I cross a line, but it does seem that you both are quite comfortable with each other," Narcissa said, and her expression read timidness.

"That is a line I prefer we don't venture over tonight. Let's gather your son and his family. I'm positive that Miss Granger would have prepared for us arriving early."

Narcissa smiled and reached over to grasp his hand. "I'm so relieved you are here. We needed you, Severus."

The Potion Master nodded and stood from his seat. "Let us roused Draco. He likely is nervous."

* * *

Hermione had just set down wine glass on the table when there was a knock. Her palms were sweaty, and she ran them over her dress. Settling on an outfit was far more complicated than Hermione wanted. So, her tried, and true lavender pouf dress with mid-arm sleeves was her attire.

When she reached the door and opened it, she took in the family. Draco had a bottle of wine in hand, Astoria was holding onto Scorpius as he stood below. Narcissa was behind them in an elegant green dress and Severus in his usual robes.

"Good evening, come in," Hermione welcomed with a smile.

"Good evening, Hermione," Astoria smiled as they filed inside.

Draco handed Hermione the bottle. "I hope you don't mind. We brought the wine. I raided my father's cellar," he smirked.

"Oh, that's kind of you, Draco, thank you," Hermione said as she wandered into the flat further.

That gave everyone a chance to glance around at the remarkably neat dwelling. Severus eyed the copious amount of bookshelves filled to the brim. Everything had a place, even her cat post.

Severus felt a nudge and glanced down to see a greying orange cat. It was sitting and waving its stubby tail as he examined the stranger. He scowled and bent down.

"I remember you," he murmured.

The cat narrowed its eyes and walked off.

"Don't mind him, he's quite unagreeable to strangers, Severus," Hermione voiced as she poured the wine.

Narcissa had assisted Astoria to her seat as Draco set Scorpius in the one with a booster. Snape straightened his form and paced to the table. It was going to be a tight fit as Hermione's dining room wasn't ample by any measure. He slid into an empty chair, and the looming witch soon filled his glass.

"Draco, what would Scorpius like? I have apple juice, pumpkin juice, and of course, chocolate milk," Hermione declared.

Severus eyed her as she stood within proximity to his seat.

Draco snorted and glanced at the boy. "What do you say? If I know you well enough, it's going to be chocolate milk."

"Yes!" Scorpius gasped with a smile.

Hermione smirked and bounced from the room. She returned not even a moment later with a small plastic cup. "I figured as much, so I prepared it early. My nieces and nephews all love it."

"You have a very charming home," Narcissa declared.

Hermione squeezed into her chair and beamed. "Thank you. You're too kind."

Due to the seating arrangement, Hermione was at the corner of her small table with Snape close to her right. Scorpius took up the edge of the table across from his grandmother. Draco and Astoria sat at the other end. The table was comfortable for families, but Severus had to angle his long legs toward the witch to be able to sit without tension.

Hermione crossed her legs so that he could take up more of the space and that hadn't gone unnoticed by the Potion Master. She had served them with her wand, and the conversation was light. Generally, it was about her work and life outside of the recent event.

The witch had just finished a bite of chicken when Narcissa cleared her throat. "Miss Granger, I have to ask, how is my sister?"

Hermione shifted, and her calf ran against Severus's leg. "Oh, she's doing well. Quite sad since Teddy is off to school now, but healthy. I see her every other Sunday for tea."

"You visit my sister for tea?" Narcissa questioned.

"Well, I spent some time helping her with Teddy. I would watch him while she ran errands. After he was old enough to go with her, we kept up our Sunday rituals. She enjoys reading, and we often would trade books and discuss them."

Draco sipped his wine and gestured to the table. "This is excellent, Granger. I would have mistaken it for a house-elf's cooking."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I'm no Molly Weasley, but I do try my hand at cooking."

"How often do you see the Weasleys, Hermione?" Astoria asked.

"Oh, here and there. Everyone is quite busy with their own families now, so mostly on birthdays or holidays. My parents even spend time with Arthur and Molly now that they've retired."

Severus set down his glass, and his elbow brushed against her arm. "Are you eager to return to working at the ministry?"

She faltered when directing her attention to Severus. "Well, it's my career. I spend a large amount of time and energy and the betterment of our world."

"That wasn't my question," he added.

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color as she shrunk in the slightest at his gaze. "Yes, of course. I love working and enjoy the routine."

"This witch," Draco snorted. "Was a terror to go to school with, Severus."

"I was not," Hermione puffed.

"Absolute terror," Draco repeated with a smile. "Come on, Granger. You quote textbooks word for word and hatched plans. I believe Zabini even heard from one of our Slytherin friends in the Auror department that you brewed Polyjuice in second year to sneak into our dormitory."

Hermione's cheeks were evolving to a deeper red. "Well, that," she fumbled.

"Hold on just a moment," Severus huffed as he twisted in his seat. "You did this in second year?"

Hermione licked her painted lips and huffed. "We thought Draco knew who the Slytherin Heir was for the Chamber of Secrets, so I concocted it in the girl's bathroom. Harry and Ron assisted," Hermione voiced and cringed under Severus's scrutinizing gaze.

His brow furrowed. "In your second year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Hermione puffed.

"How did you attempt such a potion? Where did you get the ingredients, and how were you even positive it would take?" Snape questioned.

Hermione regained some of her composure and tilted her head. "I stole them from your storeroom and followed the recipe, Severus."

Draco covered his mouth and stifled a laugh as Snape glared. "You stole them from my magically locked storeroom? You broke in and took ingredients from me?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes."

He pointed a finger at her nose and sneered. "You're craftier than you take credit for."

"Thank you," Hermione laughed.

Astoria glanced between them and hummed. "She also punched Draco in the face for insulting her."

"Now, he deserved that," Hermione puffed.

"I didn't hear this story," Narcissa mused.

Draco rolled his eyes and waved. "I was a pest; we all know that. What was that stream of insults?" Draco snorted.

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach," Hermione mumbled.

"Dad, what's a cockroach?" Scorpius questioned.

Hermione leaned over her plate and smirked at the boy. "It's a large gross bug."

The boy gagged with his tongue out. "Ew."

The table erupted in laughter, and the rest of the dinner was stellar. Stories and light questions were asked, but it wasn't until Narcissa left with Scorpius that they traversed to her sitting room. Hermione eased into the evening, and Draco convinced her to drink several more glasses of wine.

Astoria and Draco, we're leaving and questioned the Potion Master with stares when he didn't budge. Hermione was in the restroom and away from the Slytherins.

"I will be over shortly. I want to speak to Miss Granger about a personal matter," Severus answered their question.

They left his view, and he tucked the book in the drawer nearby. She would question its occurrence, but not if someone tampered with her memories in them. He listened to her laugh and bid them farewell before returning to her sitting room with surprised etched on her face.

"Oh, Severus, I thought you had left already," she explained.

"No, I wouldn't do you the disrespect after such a successful evening," He replied.

Hermione wobbled just a bit toward the sofa and plopped down, snatching up her glass. "What can I do for you?"

She was tipsy; he could see it on her face. Reddened cheeks, glassy eyes, and even her lips were smeared in the slightest.

He dug in his robes and set down a vial on the coffee table. "I made you something. Don't take it tonight. You've consumed far too much wine."

She bent to reach for it and fumbled to the floor with a laugh. "Oh, please don't remain to witness my embarrassment," Hermione paused as she set her glass down. "I believe Draco had persuaded me into a bit of a haze."

Severus was to her side before she even finished her words. He held out his hand and helped the witch to her feet. Hermione swayed into him and craned her head to view him from below.

"I believe you're in quite a predicament," he murmured with a small smile.

Her fingers traced his buttons. "I believe so."

"Let me escort you to your room so you can sleep it off," He responded.

"Am I attractive?" Hermione questioned.

Severus scowled at the absurdity of the inquiry. "Why do you ask?"

Hermione pouted as she wobbled and gripped his robes. "Because I know you'd be brutally honest. Please, answer me, Severus."

"Yes," he smiled and tucked a wandering curl from her cheek. "Quite attractive."

Hermione glanced away from him and licked her lips. "Would you sleep with me?"

This was a blasted end skewer to his synopsis of Hermione Granger. Had she, even in her state, requested such a thing? Severus breathed and bent closer to her eye-level as he steadied her with his hands on her shoulders.

"I will not in your state. I don't believe a sober individual should ever entertain such with someone intoxicated," He told her.

The witch grimaced and scrunched her shoulders. Her posture read shame and rejection. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For asking. I just," Hermione stopped when he tilted her face to view him.

"My decline is not disregard to the privilege you were granting me. It is about the principle of not taking advantage of a witch. I'm flattered and utterly baffled that you asked, but I cannot indulge that thought."

Hermione gnawed her lip before nodding. "Alright."

"Now, let me assist in getting you to your room so you can try to sleep," Severus murmured as he straightened his form.

"But my dishes," she argued as he pressed her toward the doorway.

"Don't worry about them," He insisted.

"And Crooks didn't get his wet food tonight," she huffed as her wobbly gait was easily manipulated for Snape.

"I promise it will be taken care of," He said.

Hermione was in her room, and Snape stood at the door. She smiled and pressed her temple to the border. "You're an exemplary human being, Severus."

"Thank you," he nodded and moved to turn.

"Aren't you going to say goodnight?"

He paused his departure and scowled back at her. "How so?"

"I'm positive you're creative," Hermione smirked.

Severus knew he shouldn't. The list was quite evident; she had been drinking, she's likely lonely, there's also the concern that this was a test… but he decided against logic for a fraction of a moment. His two steps brought him to the doorway, and he bent to the waiting witch. Hermione curled a hand around his shoulder, and he waited. Just to relish her hitch breath and barely audible sigh that followed.

He kissed her, chaste, but his fingers traced her cheek before pulling away. "Goodnight, Hermione."

She tittered on her feet and licked her lips before smiling. "Goodnight, Severus," Hermione sighed before pulling from him and moving to shut the door.

Snape stepped back, and she cracked the barrier. He watched through the opening as she fumbled toward her bed and unzipped the dress, revealing welcoming flesh and knickers. Not to overstay his own limitations, he left toward the kitchen and began the tasks of the evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too excited. Things tend to get mucky before clarity breaches.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was miserable. She definitely had a hangover, and worse, she had to meet up with Harry and Ginny for shopping in an hour. Well, she better get to cleaning… Walking out of her room, she was stunned.

The sitting room was spotless and neat. Hermione remembered it being far more displaced last night. She was wandered to the kitchen, again, clean and tidy. Her fingers touched her lips. Had she not been having alcoholic induced dreams? Did Severus kiss her? Had she asked him to…

Hermione was relieved no one was around to see her mortification. She had entertained sleeping with Severus Snape. The radiated warmth grew in her lower abdomen, and she groaned. That wasn't supposed to be her natural reaction!

The witch huffed as she entered the dining room and chewed on her lower lip as she viewed the letter sitting on her table. Why did he have to be so decent to her after she made a fool of herself? Hermione slumped in the chair and took the note in hand.

**_Hermione,_ **

**_Knowing your disposition, I'm going to request you don't abuse yourself too much over last night's events. You are allowed to ask for things. You are permitted to desire more than what you have._ **

**_I had declined your offer due to many reasons. Quite a few of those are from my past. As we've spoken about, my father was a drunk and horribly abusive to my mother and I. My mother allowed these things to take place due to her disownment from her family. It took only once of witnessing my father beat and pin her to the wall for me to resolute ever engaging if one party is intoxicated. My mother hid in the cellar and cried after the assault. My father had been drunk, and my mother helpless to her own plight._ **

**_If you decide to speak about this, I would be willing to explain further. I also know that my appearance and our odd connection has been troublesome for you. If you prefer to ignore the events, I will do so._ **

**_Always,_ **

**_Severus._ **

Her cheeks burned as her finger traced the large S. How did she not see this side of him before now? He respected her dignity because he had witnessed dignity being shattered previously. What kind of influence did his parents' relationship have on the oddity he was? Why instead of running as far as she could from his mess, she wanted to be engulfed?

Snatching up her wand, she flicked it at her clothing and launched for the door. Hermione wasn't going to think. She was just going to go. Popping over to the front of the manor, her flats scratched against the gravel as she approached the door.

The door opened, and Lucius was scowling through the gap. "What are you doing here? It's Saturday, and you're not welcome."

Hermione waved him off. "Where's Severus?"

Lucius sneered with an expression that was similar to smelling something vile. "Snape! You have a pest at the door," he shouted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. Soon Lucius disappeared, and Severus replaced him. He was in a different attire today; a grey turtleneck and slacks. Her cheeks burned at the abnormal view, and her posture changed.

"We were not expecting you," he said with mild shock in his tone.

"Can we talk?"

Severus slipped out of the doorway and pulled the barrier ajar behind him before turning to her. "What do you need?"

"I need to say this, so please let me without interruption?" Hermione asked as anxiety etched her features.

Severus bobbed his head in response.

"I don't request things as I had last night. I don't welcome being touched or otherwise due to my past. What happened was grim and difficult, but it scarred me in ways people cannot see," she paused and chewed her lips together.

"I like you, Severus. You're witty, uncannily clever and calculated, and subtly tender. I've spent this last week observing you, speaking to you, and noting that things are far different with adult eyes than as a child. Grant it, you're abrupt, abrasive, and at times a bit rude, but I know it isn't because I'm not your equal in mind and measure," Hermione finished as she breathed.

Severus's usual pallor complexion had a hint of pink as he stared at her. "Yes."

Hermione ran a hand through her unmanaged curls. "Do you feel similar? Is this something to invest in? My family would likely think I'm barmy as a barn owl, but I need to know. This isn't normal for me to feel this way, and I don't know what your thoughts are."

"No," he said.

Her throat tightened as she nodded. "Alright, good."

Severus shifted and chewed on his tongue while crossing his arms. "I cannot be someone of convention, Miss Granger. I believe you're looking for that. I will see you tomorrow at Mr. Potter's house for dinner?"

Hermione's cheeks were beyond rosy as she swallowed. "Ginny sent you a letter?"

Severus scowled as he agreed. "She had this morning. I felt we had agreed to keep my origins discreet."

Hermione huffed and thinned her lips. "We did."

"Then, I believe we have little more to discuss on this matter?"

"Yes, of course," She slumped her shoulders and swallowed again. "I will see you at Harry's tomorrow."

Severus nodded and watched the frazzled witch walk out of the property line before wiping her face and disappearing. He dropped his posture and winced. The likelihood of him ruining his chances with her was absolute after that performance.

He went inside to see Draco and Astoria glaring at him.

Severus shut the door and pursed his lips. "Yes?"

"What was that? She comes over to confess her developing feelings, and you toss her out?" Draco questioned with a sharp tone. "It's not insane enough at your return, but then you have the curt effect of rejecting her?"

Severus arched an eyebrow and shifted. "Were you spying?"

"Of course, we were! She's been chasing after you for a week, and you choose now to cut her loose? I don't know of her past, but I can say that woman saw you as her equal. How cruel," Astoria snapped as she waved her hand in the air.

"She had not been," Severus argued.

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "Severus, that little witch has been putting up with my father's disgusting comments and your oblivious attitude for the last two days at the minimum. She would rather investigate your inner workings than be comfortable."

Severus produced a thick letter and handed it to Draco. "If you care to read through the thorough documentation of one, Ginerva Potter, then do so. She is concerned with her friend and describes at length what Miss Granger has gone through. It would be keen on me to remain distant after the explanation."

"I don't understand. Why would she write to you?" Astoria asked.

"Because she wants me to stay away from her friend, Astoria. It is quite evident that Miss Granger's family would be more than frustrated at her choice, and I will not be like my father. I will not enforce the isolation of a witch any further than she has done to herself."

Draco scowled as he scanned the letter. "This is quite dark."

"It is. Miss Granger has hidden many pains to replicate her vision of normal," Severus agreed.

"But she likes you, quite a bit, Severus. We all agreed after coming home last night. As odd as the circumstances are, what would be the point in rejecting her? Why would you take Ginny's word and not Hermione's?" Astoria asked with a contorted expression.

Severus straightened his sweater. "Because we can be blind by sentiments of the heart. Ginerva stated potent facts, and I follow the evidence, not declarations."

"Then you don't deserve her," Astoria sighed as she pulled from Draco.

Draco held up the letter. "I want to read this through."

Severus gestured dismissal and rocked his head. "Take it. I have no use for it any longer."

Draco stuffed it in his pocket and left the Potion Master standing in the entrance hall. His eyes traced the door, and he felt hallow. Did he want to release her from her attractions? No, certainly not. However, he wasn't going to covet or grip onto another witch to destroy either. The past is an excellent instructor. He was going to be a better version of Severus Snape this time.

* * *

Hermione was sipping the frozen coffee as they walked through the mall in London. She was late, frustrated, and humiliated. Ginny and Harry enjoyed being free of the children as they shopped. Molly was watching them, giving the adults ample time to catch up.

"Who stole your snitch?" Harry asked Hermione with a nudge.

"It's nothing," Hermione sighed and smiled at him.

"Crazy about that business with Severus," Harry suggested.

Hermione tucked her curls around her face. "Yes, it has been interesting."

Ginny hummed and subtly waved her husband off. "Harry, would you go get James that water game you promised him?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Harry grumbled and marched off toward the toystore.

Ginny tugged Hermione toward the railing, and they glanced down at the fountain below. Hermione did her best to mask her feelings, but today it didn't meet the mark. Ginny was curious.

"So, how was dinner?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione rested her elbows on the metal. "It was lovely. Draco, as it turns out, is brilliant and kind."

"How was Snape? Did he show?"

Hermione grimaced and turned to her. "How could you? How could you do that to me, Gin? You promised whatever we said was just between us, and you wrote to him this morning," she sighed.

Ginny cringed; it was always worse when Hermione wasn't angry. It usually meant she had been upset about it long enough to analyze the circumstance. "I was just trying to help you, Hermione. We all love you so much."

"What did you tell him. I want the truth," Hermione huffed.

Ginny scratched her neck and breathed. "That's what I told him. The truth is you're breakable, and he needs to respect that. You've fought most of your life and deserve happiness. You deserve to be tended to with care and dignity, and if he were intelligent, he would keep things amiable and respectfully distant."

Hermione groaned and waved her hand. "Thank you very much. Thank you for putting me in a position to be pitied. That's what he did this morning when I went over to tell him that I was attracted to him."

Ginny covered her mouth. "You went over there this morning?"

"Yes, because last night, as I drunkenly threw myself at him, he told me he respected me too much to take advantage."

Ginny winced and scowled. "But he's Severus Snape, Hermione."

"And you don't know him. I misjudged him more so than anyone. He's kind and gentle in his own way and respected that lines in the sand are not barriers but bridges to new perspectives. I'm attracted to his mind and his thoughts. To make things worse, I broke a promise, and that is a major offense to him."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ginny murmured.

"Well, sorry, won't fix this. Nothing will. He pities me just as everyone else does now. It won't matter," Hermione exhaled and returned her gaze to the fountain.

Ginny observed the glassy texture to Hermione's eyes, and she bit her lower lip. "I honestly was just trying to help. We don't want to lose you, and it's been difficult to reach you passed your walls."

"I know, Gin. I understand why you did it, but it still hurt my pride and tore my chances to see why the sallow Potion Master made me feel something again."

"Is he attractive? I mean, he wasn't in my memories," Ginny hummed.

Hermione sighed and shrugged. "He is a man that subtly has his attractive features. It's the way his mind works that intrigues me. His acute sense of awareness of human nature. The way he susses out the truth, but still has a deep understanding of emotion. I haven't found his likeness in anyone else."

Ginny pursed her lips. "Well, it was only a week."

Hermione exhaled and smiled. "Very true. Let's go find Harry and finish shopping."

The rest of the afternoon, no one mentioned Severus Snape. It would be several weeks until their paths would cross again. Hermione hadn't known what her declaration had meant to Severus, but the motivation to keep his distance contributed that—even dodging dinner at the Potters so that he could remain a ghost once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus was sipping his tea and reviewing his latest notes on the project. Checking the clock on the wall, he had about twenty minutes until he was to meet Draco. His book sat across from him as he tapped a paragraph with a decisive sound.

Next to his notes was a journal, he had been meticulous about thoughts on this personal project. While reaching for a quill, he set down his cup and scratched the details on the blank page.

The fireplace crackled, and Snape eyed it with displeasure. "Afternoon, Severus, can we speak?" Kingsley's face manipulated in the coals.

"Yes, Minister," he grumbled and turned.

"Very good. I was hoping since our last conversation was left open-ended that you would assist me."

Severus inhaled as he arched an eyebrow. "I believe after I expressed my origins in detail that we've through."

"Oh, yes, I know, but it isn't about the timeturner," Kingsley reiterated.

Snape knitted his fingers together, bit back a groan. "What is it?"

"You see, I've been having an awful time finding Minerva a replacement for Horace when he retires. I was hoping since you had, in fact, proven you were yourself, that you would think about such."

"Return to Hogwarts, as a Professor of Potions?" That was a surprising gesture.

"Yes, and Head of Slytherin," Shacklebolt agreed.

"How soon?" Severus questioned.

"Next Fall. Horace isn't in a rush, but he would like to leave the students in capable hands."

Snape twitched his nose before bobbing his head. "Let me go over a few possible complications this week, and I will send you word with my answer."

"Diplomatic as per usual, Severus," Kingsley praised with a smile.

"Goodday," Snape responded.

Kingsley disappeared from the flames, and Severus shifted his head from side to side. That would solve his income issue. Draco paying him for his time was praise-worthy, but it couldn't be routine. He would have to build his tolerance up for immature brats once again. There's also the issue of his new companion.

"Bast, do you believe that's a sound choice?" Severus asked.

The animal in question was a tan spotted kneazle with brow tuffs coming off her large ears in curls. Her lengthy tail had a giant fluff of curly dark hair at the end. Severus had purchased the licensing for the animal after Narcissa insisted on a belated birthday gift. She took to Severus immediately, and he enjoyed her calm company.

Bast glanced from her perch atop a bookcase and blinked her green eyes. She yawned and stretched before jumping to the floor with a sway to her tail. Once on the desk, Bast tilted her head and pressed her soft paw to his nose.

"I suppose so," Severus hummed. "It would be a pleasant change."

Bast purred and rubbed against him before crawling to the back of his chair. He returned the quill to its rest and sighed when glancing at the clock. "Chicken or fish tonight?" He asked the feline.

Bast let out a small meow.

"Fish then," Snape murmured and stood up, petting her.

She was small, just passed the age of being a kitten, but intelligent as her species dictates.

"Do try not to scratch on the curtains until I've replaced them? I'll bring home your dinner," Severus confirmed before moving toward the staircase.

Bast followed in step behind him as he descended to the main floor. He had put in the effort to tidy up his house and bleed away ghosts of the past. It was a task he at least had time to do as weeks shifted into months. Reaching the door, Severus glanced back at the kneazle who watched him with narrow eyes.

"Don't fret. I won't be gone as long as last time," he consoled the animal before exiting.

* * *

Astoria laughed and shook her head as the story finished. "Oh, I never got to hear that from someone else's perspective before!"

Hermione smirked at Harry and shrugged her shoulders. "We've had plenty of fun."

Draco was silently moping as he sipped his glass. "It's not that funny. Potter always found ways to humiliate me."

Harry rolled his eyes before snorting. "It wasn't hard with how much you were a tosser, Malfoy. Screaming in the forbidden forest was the least of your crimes of embarrassment."

Ginny wandered back into the room, finally and hummed. "Astoria, your son, is quite enamored with Albus," She murmured.

Harry waved and gestured to Astoria. "He must take after her."

"Ha, ha, ha, Potter," Draco sneered.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "This was lovely. I'm glad we could do this. We should make a habit of this instead of it being a rarity."

Ginny sat down and smiled. "Yes, it was a great day. It's healing to show the children that we can move on."

Draco grinned and winked. "Slytherin is still better."

"Not on your life, Malfoy," Hermione laughed before checking her watch. "Oh, I have to go get ready. Time sure flew."

"Hot date, Granger?" Draco asked.

"Date number two?" Ginny gasped.

Hermione's cheeks were tinted as she stood up. "Yes, for the record, date number two, Gin. Derek is going to take me to some orchestra concert."

Harry grimaced and pulled his glasses off. "Better you than I."

"Well, they are London's finest, and it should be a decent show," Hermione declared as he paced toward the Malfoys. "It was a lovely afternoon," she paused and kissed both of Astoria's cheeks. "Don't be a bugger," Hermione finished as she repeated the action with Draco.

"As if I know the meaning of the word, Granger," Malfoy snorted.

Hermione waved and left the drawing-room to head toward the exit. Her hand wrapped around the doorknob, only to jerk her backward. She landed on her ass with a grunt as she glared up at the perpetrator. Severus glanced around before noting Hermione on the floor.

"Excuse you," Hermione puffed.

Severus exhaled and offered his hand, which Hermione batted away.

"I don't need help. I'm just fine, thank you," Hermione hissed as she climbed from the floor.

"You're welcome," Severus sneered.

Hermione growled and waved her hand at him. "That isn't the proper response, Severus! You should apologize."

He arched his eyebrow and blocked her exit so she couldn't storm off. "Apologize for opening a door?"

"Apologize for knocking me off my feet," Hermione clarified as she tried to move around him.

Severus wouldn't have it; he stepped in her way. "I apologize for unknowingly toppling you to the ground. Where are you going now?"

Hermione's frown increased. "I don't know if that's your privilege to know."

His lips tugged on one side. "Privilege is perspective."

"If you don't mind, I have an engagement tonight that I need to prepare for," Hermione groaned.

His brow furrowed. "It's Saturday evening. What type of work schedule do you retain?"

"It isn't work," she grumbled as her cheeks bloomed with color. "It's an outing."

"A date," he clarified.

"Yes, a date," Hermione echoed.

Severus removed himself from the doorway and bowed his head. "Have a good evening, Miss Granger."

Hermione straightened her posture and marched out the door. Severus watched longingly after her as the heels she way swayed her hips. That was startling news indeed. Not surprising, but troubling.

He began to close the door as Hermione glanced back and scowled at retreating image. She chewed the inside of her cheek before crossing the property line and disappearing from sight.

Severus wandered into the drawing-room to see the Potters with the Malfoys. "Good evening, Severus," Harry declared.

"Good evening," he responded.

Astoria arched an eyebrow at the tight expression he wore. "How are you?"

"Adequate," Severus remarked.

"You just missed Granger. She had to go to some music show," Draco said as he poured a glass, offering it to Snape.

The Potion Master took it and rocked his head. "I had the displeasure of knocking her to the floor when I opened the door."

"Is that why she was screeching?" Ginny laughed.

Severus motioned agreement.

"It's been a while since you've seen each other," Astoria declared.

Draco stood up and kissed her forehead. "Well, we don't always need to keep our friends within reach, darling."

"Shall we?" Severus questioned.

Draco nodded and waved to the Potters. "We have hit a breakthrough and need to work. See you next weekend, Potter?"

"My house this time. George wants to bring over his kids," Harry confirmed.

"Very well," Draco snorted. "See you then."

"Don't forget, you both are invited to Harry's party next weekend!" Ginny called out after them as they left the drawing-room.

Severus grunted as he straightened his robes. "The last place I would like to be is that hovel," he grumbled.

"You're in a decently sour mood. Granger piss you off?" Draco asked as they took the stairs down to the basement.

"Of course not," Snape puffed.

"Then what is it, Severus? I haven't seen you this frustrated since Hogwarts," Draco voiced.

"Shacklebolt asked me if I would return to my post this fall," Severus distracted Draco with another truth.

Draco hummed as they entered the laboratory. "Well, that's to be expected. You were bloody decent at your job."

"That means we will have to work at a quicker pace to find the solution to your wife's ailments," Snape responded.

Draco set out some jars and rocked his head. "Yes, or at least quell some of the symptoms."

"Possible," Severus hummed as he pulled out their notes. "And I can dig through a more expansive set of books in the restricted section."

"I think it's a great idea. Plus, you won't be moping around if this wizard sticks with Granger," Draco added.

Severus slapped down the parchment and growled. "I am not moping, Draco."

Draco snorted and grumbled under his breath. "Sure seemed to me like you are."

"I'm fortunate to have dodged such a mess. Potter explained to me that she's on some extensive obsession with muggle fitness."

Draco whistled a little tune as he prepped the cauldron. "Well, I'll be a boggart, how about that," he snickered.

"If you insist we taint our work with conversations of Hermione Granger, I will silence you," Severus warned.

"Now, I believe that one," Draco responded.

Severus was silent for a moment while he lined up the ingredients. "How often does she come here?"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about Hermione Granger?" Draco asked.

Snape shot him a scathing glare. "It was a simple question."

"Oh, well, every Saturday, on the rare occasion with the Potters. They usually don't linger, but the boys were playing with some muggle toys they brought. My mother is quite fond of the Potter girl, Lily. She takes her out to the garden to water. My father has been in Somerset sulking."

Severus exhaled with a fixed brow. "Why hasn't this been subject for conversation before?"

"Because no one talks about Hermione unless you ask, Severus," Draco chuckled.

"Potter named his daughter Lily?"

Draco rocked his head. "Long red hair, green eyes. Spitting image of her grandmother."

Severus breathed and rocked his head. "That's wonderful. She has a namesake worthy of her appearance."

"You realize," Draco paused as he started chopping some of the ingredients. "That your return facilitated our forgiveness and growth. Granger wouldn't have learned of my wife's plight and my regret. Potter wouldn't have wanted to reach out because Granger started the trajectory. Finally, we wouldn't have let it grow into a decent acceptance and let our children befriend each other. Don't you think it's time to move on from the past as well?"

The Potion Master was quiet as he handed over his prepared roots. "I have."

"Then why the bloody hell haven't you told her you miss her yet?" Draco huffed.

"Because she doesn't miss the man who crushed her fragile ego, Draco. I'm not going even to point out the fact that she has more important things to do than speak to me."

"Interesting," Draco mused. "Playing the part of normal, so her friends believe she's over you is working out so well. Maybe she'll get married and let him shag other witches because she can't be normal, and he resents it," Draco finished and stirred the cauldron.

"That's her choice," Snape growled.

"Well, if you believe so," Draco voiced and shrugged. "This subject is now boring. Let's focus on work."

"Gladly."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione was tapping her quill on the desk as she stared down at the letter. It had been months of trying to figure out what to write. He had wounded her pride, but she missed his conversations. He just pulled away, and seeing him this last weekend had stirred remorse in how things ended.

Well, they never were started, but how their odd friendship had ended. Why couldn't she just be normal? Want normal things. Derek was friendly, respectable, and attractive, but he didn't make her feel much beyond surface smiles.

Signing the letter, she folded it up, sealed it with wax, and sent it off. She bit her thumb while glancing over at Crookshanks. The animal shook his hair and meowed. "Don't judge me. I had to swallow pride just to do that."

Hermione breathed and rubbed the side of her neck as she wandered into the bedroom. It was late, she needed sleep, but her mind was wheeling. She ran her fingers over her neck and exhaled. There was just too much a sliver out of reach of her grasp. She longed for more, but it was too far to snag. Belonging had been such a difficult concept.

There was a knock at her front door, and Hermione scowled. She paced toward it, her wand at the ready. "Who is it?" she called.

"Severus Snape," he hissed.

It was near two in the morning. She hadn't expected him to even read her letter until after breakfast. Hermione's cheeks grew rosy as she cracked the barrier.

"How can I help you, Severus?" Hermione asked in a breathy tone.

He scrutinized the small reveal of her clothing. She was dressed in a large shirt, possibly a shirt for a man, so it loomed around her form. The hint of shorts sat mere centimeters below the shirt hem.

"Your letter," He said and held up the parchment. "I would like to speak to you about it."

Hermione shifted on her bare feet. "It's late, are you positive you don't want to come back later?"

"I believe you want to talk about it presently," He responded.

Hermione nodded and opened the door to receive him. Severus walked into the house and straightened his robes. The witch shut the barrier and squeezed by him, leading him into the sitting room. "Would you like some tea?" Hermione offered.

"Yes," he said.

Hermione gestured to the sofa before preparing the pot on the table. She wasted no time on muggle pleasantries, prepping the pot with magic before letting the boiled water steep the tea.

That gave Severus a chance to admire her. The collar of the shirt dangled down her shoulder and revealed teasing flesh. Hermione's hair was mussed and unmanaged with a life of curling and swaying around her. The long columns of her legs announced her feminine curves that made him bite the inside of his cheek.

"Your letter," he said to distract himself from lingering.

"Severus, I hate how we ended things. I apologize for breaking my promise," Hermione sighed as she dressed the teacups.

"I accept your apology," he murmured.

Hermione chewed her lips as she moved to hand him a cup. "I'm also sorry for making you uncomfortable. It was never my intention to cause you discomfort over my budding attraction. I wronged you thrice over. First, with revealing our secret to Ginny, then by coming onto you while I was sloshed, and finally with declaring myself an idiot in front of the manor by sharing my affection in a passionate and urgent manner."

"You wrote that in your letter," he mused before sipping his tea.

She sat down next to him, and any other time, he likely wouldn't have been uncomfortable by it. Hermione was dressed for a decent shag, he envisioned it, and now the image wouldn't desist plaguing him. How much did he take pleasure in wispy thoughts of her begging him? More than he cared to reveal.

She touched the wooly texture of his trousers. "I truly am apologetic, Severus. I want us to be friends. I miss our companionship and your intellect. I miss the delightful discussions that left me with satisfaction for days."

He needed a distraction, desperately. "I brought you something," he murmured while digging through his robes.

Hermione eyed the purple vial he produced and pursed her lips. "What if I have adverse effects?"

"I could make positive that you don't by staying a short period to monitor you," he declared as he set it on the table.

Hermione exhaled before nodding. "Alright, I trust you."

He reached out and ran a thumb over her cheekbone. Hermione closed her eyes, and instead of pulling away, leaned into his touch. This fine beautiful line they were walking together. Severus wanted to possess her, and he knew she wanted to be possessed. He could see it tinted on her feelings like a gossamer cloth.

"Why are you seeing that wizard?" He asked while pulling his hand away.

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked as her eyebrows sunk. "He asked me out to dinner, and I said yes. Derek is pretty decent to me," Hermione puffed.

"Decent?" Severus questioned.

"Yes, decent," Hermione mumbled before sipping her tea. "He is polite, doesn't press for more physical contact than I allow, and listens to my long rants about the bills I've been working on."

Severus nodded. "That's pleasant. I'm pleased you're finding what you need."

Hermione bobbed her head. "Yes."

"I have a kneazle now," he mumbled. "Narcissa pressed for me to have a new companion. Her name is Bast."

Hermione gasped and touched his shoulder. She was subconsciously pleading with him, and he hated ignoring it. "That's wonderful! I love her name," Hermione smiled.

"I am not positive how she will enjoy Hogwarts once I return this fall," Severus said before sipping the last of his tea.

"You're returning to Hogwarts?" Was that urgency in her voice?

Severus glanced over at her with a hint of a frown. "Yes, Horace is retiring."

Hermione chewed her lips and exhaled. "You will enjoy the return of routine then."

"Is there something you would like to address?"

Hermione shook her head as her cheeks tinted. "No, I'm just surprised."

"I will attempt to be reasonable with the immature Gryffindors," he smiled.

She collected their cups and set them on the table before bunching her legs around her. "You won't," she teased.

"They are always taxing," he snickered.

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "Oh, I feel sorry for Hogwarts come next year. No one will understand how much of a menace you are until detentions start to pile."

His hand snaked out, and he brushed several wild strands from her shoulder. "Well, they will learn swiftly."

Hermione couldn't help the moan that released from her lips as his fingers ghosted her skin. There was so much tension in the room, and Severus couldn't help but fan it. He was still a Slytherin by heart, even if he wanted to change. Her eyes turned regretful as she pulled from his reach.

"I'm sorry," she puffed.

"For?"

Her face bloomed with deep color as she rolled her eyes. "Nothing."

"Are you upset with me?" It was a baited question. He knew she was, but he wanted these small moments to fantasize about.

"No, of course not," she puffed.

"Your posture says differently."

Her eyes narrowed as she folded her arms. "I'm not."

"And now you're pouting."

Hermione groaned and sat back on the sofa. "No, I'm frustrated with myself."

"How can I help?" He asked.

"You can't. This is a personal battle."

Severus yanked her feet into his lap and rubbed at her arches. Hermione appeared to protest at first before succumbing to the feeling. Her toes stretched and curled at his kneading.

"With this personal battle, what is the conflict?" He murmured in a low deep tone.

"The truth? I'm sexually attracted to you, and I know you don't feel similar. So, actions that you take that wouldn't be difficult from others, are when you are the source," Hermione sighed.

"I never said I wasn't attracted to you," he mused.

Hermione stiffed as her face grew tense. "I asked you. Point blank, if you liked me and felt similar."

"I simply answered no to your question about investing in this. I never specified on purpose. I wouldn't be good for your life, and that is precisely why I went to the minister that day and professed the tale of my arrival. You deserve normalcy and someone who isn't damaged from times that disfigured my morals."

She pulled her feet from him and glared. "You lied to me?"

"I never lied. I just answered vaguely to a question that required more of me than I was willing to give. It is difficult to express when you are not good enough for someone, Hermione," he declared with a tight grimace.

"How dare you decide what is best for me! I suppose Ginny had convinced you that I was too damaged to handle you," Hermione spat.

"Her evidence was a key factor, yes," he admitted.

Hermione stood up and shook her head. "Get out. Take your potion, take your good intentions, and your cowardly responses away. I spent months pining for you only to be told that your cowardice induced my loneliness," she finished and pointed toward the doorway.

Severus stood up with a sneer. "I'm not a coward for putting your needs before my own."

"My needs? My needs? Suddenly you're keen on my needs? What do you need? Obviously, it isn't me, or you would have fucked me when I asked. Get out."

"I respect you, and knew well enough that it wouldn't be comfortable for you if I had done so! Don't you dare accuse me of not applying decorum."

Hermione growled and pointed her finger at his nose. "You play these games and don't expect to be called on them. Leaving me notes, touching me with tender acknowledgment, kissing me, only to run away when I address the boggart in the room. If you weren't such a bloody coward, you'd see how insane I am for you!"

"Call me coward once more," he warned.

Hermione's lips curled to a snide smile. "Severus Snape, you're a cow," she couldn't finish.

His lips crushed hers as he lifted the woman. She was against the bookcase, nearly slammed, causing her to lose breath. It was a tense battle and caused her skin to tighten with gooseflesh erupting over every inch. His lips found her jawline as she rested her head against the shelf and belted out lovely streams of moans.

She was small in his grip. Pliable and near putty at his teeth on her flesh. Her arms had coiled around his shoulders as her legs gripped his waist in a vice grip. The texture of his tongue as he sucked was enough to make her a puddle of carnal goop. When he pulled away with a pop, Hermione arched.

"I want to make you just mine," He hissed as his fingers traced her neck in possession.

"Then do it," Hermione whimpered.

His hand took her face in a grasp, forcing her to stare at him. "Not before you agree that we aren't going to do this traditionally. I don't want anyone to know about this. Your family and friends cannot. They will not understand, and I refuse to let you suffer from my lack of resistance to your charms any longer."

Hermione moaned and pulled herself closer to him. "Agreed, I just need you, Severus. I don't care about the capacity."

"I don't do romance, Hermione," He whispered.

She nodded and kissed him. "Just shag me, Severus. I don't need the frilly bits. I just need you in whatever capacity you offer."

He growled and kissed her with a heated urgency while pulling her from the bookcase. To the bedroom, they went. The door shut with a shift kick from him, and they were lost in an upheaval of passion and ecstasy until the late hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just throwing out a large dose of gratitude to all of you reading! Hopefully it runs smoothly after such a quick escalation. Doubtful...


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione was still sound asleep as Severus traced her scars on her side. She was substantially a better partner than he once suspected. It was the perfect end to the tension built between them.

"Mm, I thought you'd be gone by now," she murmured through sleep.

"Not yet," he whispered.

Hermione yawned and turned over to face him, lounging on his elbow. His fingers slid down the long cuts from her chest to navel. "You can't wish them away," she giggled through a sleepy smile.

"I'm not. I'm admiring them. You have an extremely high pain threshold to have been conscious through all of that," He explained.

Hermione frowned and hummed. "You find that attractive?"

"I find that fearsome. It's powerful to be able to resist instead of succumbing to that type of violence."

She smirked and pushed Severus to the bed, climbing on top of him. How did he set her flame to such a high compulsion? "That could be said for you as well." Her hand went between them and coaxed his attention.

Servus groaned, and she cast her face to the ceiling as she gained what she sought. It was this magical dance that Severus reveled in as she gasped and groaned, taking full command of her ride to Eden. His hands traced her torso and allowed her this moment of dominance; he had plenty to show for last night.

Her howling was blissful as he pressed a thumb to her and let the witch rock. "Oh, you're a far superior shag than I thought," Hermione sighed with a sultry laugh.

He smirked through a puff and grunt. "I'm far from my personal best."

Her movements were sincere, and soon she collapsed through a lovely stream of singing for him. Severus sat up and bundled Hermione to his chest as they came down together. There was scratching at her bedroom door, followed by a meow.

Hermione laughed and breathed. "Hold on, Crooks."

"When you're done, we need to talk," Harry's voice sounded.

Hermione stiffened and glanced back at the barrier. "I'll be out momentarily!"

Severus grimaced as she climbed from his form, and she snagged up her robe. Hermione licked her lips and slipped from the room. Harry was sitting in the armchair with Ron on the sofa. This wasn't good.

"Who's in there making you yowl like a banshee?" Ron snorted.

Hermione tightened her robe and hemmed. "Not really your business."

"We're not here to ask about your questionable new paramour," Harry grumbled as he tugged his collar.

Ron glanced over at him and snorted. "Because you don't like bloody Derek?"

"I don't like that she's faking happiness for my wife's sake, but that's beside the point," Harry sighed. "Ron and I have to go to Russia."

Hermione grimaced as she sat down on the sofa. "Why? I thought Ron was working at the shop?"

Harry breathed and scratched at his neck. "Dolohov has escaped Azkaban. They're thinking it's possibly an old gang he ran with during Voldemort's first fall. I asked Ron to be reinstated because I need someone I can trust to help me run the group."

"How long?"

Ron shifted and coughed. "To be determined," he said through his coughing.

Hermione thinned her lips and shifted. "Well, bugger."

"Agreed," Harry sighed. "I need you to watch after the kids for me. Make positive Gin is alright. If something happens, I need you to keep her together."

Hermione bobbed her head. "Yes, I will, Harry, I promise."

"Romilda might reach out. She's never gone through this bit before," Ron sighed.

Hermione touched Ron's shoulder. "I promise I'll take care of her and the children."

Ron smirked and poked at the blemish on her neck. "Look at that! Seems you had a long night," he teased.

Hermione groaned and yanked the robe closer to her neck. "I know you're deflecting, so I won't yell at you."

Harry inhaled and reached for Hermione's hand. "Do me a favor, Hermione? Whatever is making you happy, just do it. If I don't," he paused and hummed. "If I don't come back, you need to start taking care of your heart. Stop listening to my bloody wife and her crazy family."

Ron shot him a glare. "Harsh, Harry."

"I just need you to be Hermione. Whatever that means. However, that means. I don't care if you have hundreds of kids or none. We lived through hell, and you deserve to be whoever you want. It's your right as a survivor," Harry finished with glassy eyes.

"Harry, stop talking like this," Hermione whimpered.

"I need to know I've said it so that I can be at peace with myself. I love you and need you to be alright for the next hundred years," Harry said with a nod.

Hermione launched herself at him and cried. "Harry, please come home. I won't be there to protect you. You have to come home."

"I will do my very best, just find someone who values you for every piece of you," he whispered while stroking her hair.

The bedroom door opened, and Hermione jerked from Harry. Severus stepped out into the sitting room, and Ron fell out of his seat. Harry raised his eyebrows but didn't appear as surprised. The Potion Master adjusted his robes and scowled.

"Potter, Weasley. You said you're looking for Dolohov?"

Ron waved a finger at him with his mouth open and then pointed to Hermione. "You were shagging that git?" He asked.

"Quite thoroughly until interrupted," Severus huffed. "Dolohov?"

Harry stood up and nodded. "Any possible ideas where they would be hiding?"

Severus rocked his head. "Yes, several places. I have a decent knowledge of their patterns."

"Can we please address the fact that Hermione Granger is shagging Snape?" Ron asked with a growl to his tone.

Harry groaned and waved him off. "Ron, stop, not our business. Can you give me the information now, or shall we meet you in a more discreet place?"

Severus motioned agreement. "I will under one condition. This doesn't leave our company. I revealed myself only under the course that you needed the information. My personal life will not be blasted over the Weasley owl line," he finished with a sneer.

Ron turned red as his ears burned. "Slimy prat," he grumbled.

"I have no issues altering the memory, Weasley. My information comes at the price of your silence."

"Ron," Harry snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, will take it to my grave," Ron mumbled with a wave of his hand.

Severus straightened and nodded. "Then we shall meet at my home in an hour. I have some maps that you might find useful," he paused and touched Hermione's arm. "Thank you for the lovely evening," he smirked.

Hermione beamed and tilted her head. "You're welcome," she voiced.

Severus leaned down and kissed her, causing Ron's mouth to fell agape. Hermione touched Severus's cheek, and he pulled away. "Goodbye for now," he whispered.

"Goodbye," Hermione echoed, and he left, with the door announcing his full departure.

"Well, that was, er, nice," Harry struggled to find the right word.

"You're shagging that slimy prat?" Ron asked.

Hermione glowered at him and pulled her robes closer together. "He's not slimy, just a prat."

Harry stifled a smirk. "I kind thought my wife won you over with the whole normal speech, but I guess not."

"This has been going on a while? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Ron spat.

"For the precise reason as this," Hermione gestured to his defensive posture. "It's no one's bloody business who I'm shagging!"

"He's Severus fucking Snape!" Ron shouted.

"And he's an exceptional partner," Hermione retorted with an arched eyebrow.

Ron gagged and grimaced. "Ugh, I don't want to know. That's like you admitting to shagging Malfoy."

Hermione tapped her cheek and hummed. "You know, if he wasn't married…" she trailed off.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Merlin, well, now that the hippogriff in the room is addressed, you have my consent to making as much of a mockery at my birthday party. Mum said my promotion party is going to be postponed, but I told her I still wanted everyone to get together for my birthday if I'm not back."

Hermione shifted and shook her head. "He doesn't want anyone to know. He feels that it would cause more problems for me than needed."

"Um, yeah! Mum's gonna curse him to death, bring his git-ass back to life just to curse him again," Ron grumbled as his face still retained quite a bit of embarrassment.

Harry shrugged. "Still a wonderful secret to know," he grinned. "As long as you're happy, Hermione, I don't care what you and Severus do. It was apparent months ago that you were fond of him, and obviously, that never went away."

Hermione rocked her head. "It didn't. I suppose it didn't for him either, or he wouldn't have stayed."

Ron groaned and scrubbed his face. "Blimey, I can't believe I can't tell George who you're shagging. He'd about hit the roof."

Hermione waved and gestured for them to follow. "Let me make us a quick bite. That way, I know I've fed you before you leave."

Ron perked up to the mention of food. "Alright."

Hermione had them sit in the dining room and changed into something more suitable before cooking. Through the opening of the wall, they spoke while she prepared. Innocent memories, fun times, even occasional embarrassments. All the things best friends talk about before two of them march off to possible death. Hermione felt helpless. She couldn't save them this time.

* * *

Hermione didn't hear from Severus all day and wasn't positive if the morning scared him off. He had broken his own stipulation for the safety of her friends. The owl eased her mind as he requested her company around dinner.

Spinner's End. A two-story house that looked withered on the outside. Hermione straightened her green dress and marched up the pathway. When she knocked, Severus soon opened the door in a long-sleeve grey shirt. Hermione smiled as he scrutinized her attire. "You're overdressed," he smirked.

"I felt the need to look my best," she responded.

He welcomed her inside and traced her spine. "Welcome to my home."

A loud meow announced Bast's immediate interest in the intruder. She paced over and analyzed the witch with narrow eyes.

"Aren't you stunning? I love your coloring," Hermione said as she kneeled to the animal.

Bast weaved it a circle with a smug expression as she flicked her tail. Hermione gingerly reached out, and the kneazle sniffed her fingers before rubbing against them. Severus was relieved. He wasn't positive how the feline would receiver her.

"So," Hermione started as she stood. "What are we having for dinner?"

"The roast will be done momentarily," Severus answered.

"Cooking for me? Did someone die, or are you going to break my heart?" She teased.

Severus grunted and moved through the small dwelling. She knew this was likely more odd for him than her, so she didn't take his rigidness personal. Hermione noted the expansive selection of books in his sitting room and the fresh scent of pine.

He sat down and offered her the seat in the smaller chair near him. Hermione followed his silent request, sitting with a hint of confusion. The letter was for dinner, she was dressed for him to gobble her up, and he wanted to talk?

"Harry had requested that I take care of you," He began while pouring two glasses of amber liquid.

Hermione winced and huffed. "I'm sorry, he's quite protective."

"Don't apologize. I had agreed to do so," Severus declared as he handed her a glass. "Which is why I asked you here tonight. Things last night were quite tense, and we seem to have similar methods to abate it."

Hermione smirked as she sipped the liquid. "It would seem you like an argument as much as I do."

Severus smiled as he drank. "Yes, I enjoy a bit of tension and release."

"So, Severus, what are we going to speak about?"

The Potion Master breathed and shifted in his chair. "I don't want to harm you, first and foremost. What you consent to will always be requested for renewal. I also want to be sure that you understand, there isn't convention or normalcy with what I am. I will not be husband material, nor will I bore children."

Hermione bounced her head. "Very fair."

"Do you want children?"

She glanced down at her cup with a furrowed brow. "I mean, I had thought about it."

His lips tightened as he nodded. "I was quite sure of that. Which is another reason I retained distance. I'm not healthy for you to remain with for long. We can enjoy the finer sides of a connection, but I do request you think heavily about your future."

Hermione closed her eyes and fought back the shock of what he had said. In essence, this man was never going to be her end game. Her happy ending. Hers. It was a sober reality that his desires didn't match hers.

Severus reached out and touched her arm. "I would love to keep you, Hermione. Every fiber in my body demands it. However, I would not be doing you the justice of a perfect woman, if I didn't confess to you the realities of our circumstance. If you stay with me, you will not care my name, nor bore my children and likely regret it."

Hermione nodded before swigging a healthy gulp of her drink. "Yes, that is true. I suppose we were never really meant for more than friendship."

Severus did well to remain neutral as his heart wrenched in his chest. "I suppose not," he agreed.

"Well, we still have time for one last go tonight," Hermione smiled.

It felt wrong and cheap. Severus didn't like the textures of it dwindling down to just sex. Her mind and soul were his captivator, and suddenly he was pushed from both. No, that wouldn't do.

"How about we just have dinner as companions?" He suggested.

Hermione bobbed her head and touched his hand over her arm. "I would like that."

He finished his glass before setting it on the table. "Let me just plate the food, and we can dine," Severus declared before rising and disappearing in the doorway next to them.

Hermione downed the last of her glass and held back the threatening sorrow. He was ideal for her, aside from the ways that mattered. He was right, and there was no fixing that. They couldn't be together so long as they wanted different things.

She pressed her chin to her fist as her elbow rested on the arm. Well, at least they could retain their communication now that their tension was gone. Friends. Just friends?


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione was walking up the path with a blond boy in her arms. 

A routine developed over the next few months. Friday, she would spend with Ginny where Romilda would bring over the children. Saturday, she would take a personal day and Sunday she would go with Severus over to the Malfoys to help with Scorpius.

Severus would accompany her home, and she would prepare for work the next day before reading with him. It was all busy and children, and sad wives, and then there was Severus. He didn’t change his actions due to their agreement. He still touched her arm and back with frequency. However, no more blood-boiling kisses or shags that make her praise the magic he has.

This Sunday was different. No one had heard from Harry or Ron in months. Kingsley would send letters to their wives and Hermione to only update that they were alive and well. So, true to form, Harry’s birthday party at the Burrow was today.

“Come along,” Hermione smiled back at the trio.

Severus grimaced and waved his hand. “You don’t get to say that with such pip.”

Draco rolled his eyes as he helped Astoria passed the wall. “Granger, we aren’t looking forward to this.”

“Well, I am,” Astoria smiled.

“This house is so tall,” Scorpius said as he looked upward.

“Mhm, and lots of great people lived here. Uncle George, Uncle Bill, Uncle Percy, Uncle,” she paused when they reached the step, and Severus scowled.

“Enough with the Uncles,” he puffed.

Scorpius hugged Hermione and smirked. “I love you, Aunt Hermione.”

Hermione nosed his cheek and beamed. “I love you too, Scorpius. Now, let’s head inside. I’m sure your grandmother has been missing you since she came early to see her sister.” Severus reached for the doorknob for her, and she smiled at him. “Thank you, Severus.”

Hermione stepped inside and was greeted by eruptive redheads. That gave Draco time to shake his head and Astoria. “Severus, remind me why you both aren’t together?” she asked.

“She wants things I can’t give,” Severus grumbled.

“Can’t or won’t? Oh, that’s right, you’re a stubborn arse who doesn’t believe he’d be a good father. Come the fuck on, Sev. She’s the best you’ll ever get,” Draco growled.

Astoria nodded. “If I die before she gets married, I already joked with her that she could marry Draco,” she snickered.

Draco smirked as he rolled his eyes. “My Doomsday wife. Of course, if that were your last request, I’d do it, but we’d end up killing each other we fight so much.”

That brought a hint of color to Severus’s cheeks. Astoria was keen enough not to miss it. “Oh, is that what happened? You both fought and shagged?”

Severus waved her off and walked into the Burrow. He’d much rather be in the line of fire of the Weasleys than think about Draco marrying Hermione. Even in jest, it caused that rotten spur of jealousy.

The house was busy. He hated it. Severus only came because Hermione asked him to do so. It had that fake clean scent that witches often used after a cleansing spell. Severus dodged a few redheads and wandered into the kitchen for a drink. Hermione was sitting with the older witches at the table talking.

“Dear, I still think you should have invited him,” Molly tutted before turning to Narcissa. “You would think she would bring her wizard to a party.”

Hermione puffed before sipping her butterbeer. “Yes, well, he had other obligations today, mum. I might bring him by for dinner next Saturday.”

Andromeda smiled and nodded. “He is quite lovely. Polite, intelligent, has a two-year plan.”

Severus grimaced as he scrounged in the background for a drink. “I haven’t met Mr. Miller yet.”

Hermione jumped and glanced back at Severus. “You’re generally busy on Saturdays, Sev.”

“I could procure a bit of personal time before I return to Hogwarts,” He suggested.

Molly had seen them at dinners together twice now, and both times they had been odd. They were close and often debated between dinner and dessert over theories. Severus was never outwardly affectionate, but the texture of him subtly so did not go unobserved for Molly.

Hermione scowled back at him. “Why would you do that? Don’t. There’s plenty of opportunities to meet him later.”

“Perhaps Severus can come when we have dinner next weekend,” Andromeda offered.

Hermione could have shot daggers at the witch. She was so frustrated.

“I’m honored you feel I’d be decent enough company, Andromeda,” Severus declared as he sat down next to Hermione.

Andromeda smirked as she ignored the visibly, frustrated witch. “Of course, Severus. After all, Hermione sings your praises daily in our letters.”

Romilda came bustling down the staircase and whimpered as the baby cried. “Hermione! You’re the only one that can get Jacob to stop crying. Please help me?”

Hermione waved her over as she climbed off the bench. “Let me walk him. You go outside for some air.”

Hermione started to walk the baby, and the fussing lessened in the kitchen. Severus turned enough to watch her, and his brow increasingly dropped. The witch was miraculous with the children. Far from who his mother had been. Not even outwardly loud about her care as Potter’s wife. She had this delicacy he grew to appreciate.

“Hello, darling!” Jean said as she walked into the kitchen.

Hermione smiled as she swayed. “Hello, mum.”

Her father came into the kitchen and waved before kissing Hermione’s cheek. “My lovely daughter. Looks like you have little Jake there,” he declared.

Severus stood up and straightened his robes. Jean caught sight of him and gasped. “Severus, I’m so glad you’re here! Hermione wasn’t positive you’d come. I brought you that book in french you were clamoring for.”

He approached her with a small smile and nodded. “Much appreciated, Jean,” he said while taking the book.

Walter walked over and tightened his brow. “Evening, Severus.”

“Good evening, Walter,” Snape responded with a nod.

“Come sit, Jean. We were just talking about Hermione’s boyfriend,” Andromeda smiled.

Jean sat down in Hermione’s seat. “We really do love having Severus over for dinner. He’s remarkably intelligent, and I don’t think I’ve seen my daughter so engaged before.”

The Potion Master arched his eyebrow as Walter moved to sit next to his wife. “He’s intelligent to be sure. As long as he makes a decent sum working hard, I won’t complain.”

“Severus? Severus Snape?” Molly huffed. “No, dear, we were speaking about Derek Miller. Severus is a friend of the family. Odd that you would be under the concept they were dating,” The Weasely woman finished while eyeing the pale wizard.

Jean scowled back over at Hermione, whose cheeks were tinted. The witch turned from the group and rocked the cooing baby.

“I apologize, but we were under the impression that Severus was seeing our daughter,” Walter hummed.

Severus approached the table and snagged up his drink. “A common misconception. We are companions.”

Molly was glowering up at Snape. “What made you deceive them?”

“He didn’t, I did,” Hermione sighed as she walked up to the table. “My mother knew I was seeing someone, and I brought Severus to dinner with me one Sunday. She liked him, and I didn’t have the heart to correct her when she said she thought we complemented each other well.”

Narcissa arched an eyebrow. “That’s rather Slytherin of you, Hermione.”

Hermione twitched her nose and rocked the baby. “Well, I, it’s just,” she tried.

“I don’t mind, despite the oddity,” Severus said with a nod. “I quite enjoy your parents’ company.”

Jean smirked and bounced her curls. “He is a stellar companion. You’re very fortunate to have each other.”

Severus gestured a hand at Hermione. “Why don’t I take the child while you go compose yourself?”

Hermione rocked her head and handed Severus, the baby before walking toward the staircase. He could see the rising tremor of her emotions on her face. The boy was asleep in Severus’s arms before he sat down on the stool.

Jean stood up and pouted. “Let me go get her settled. She’s had a rough day. I can tell Harry and Ron’s absence is trying for her as well.”

“Then who is this Miller fellow, and why hasn’t she brought him to meet us?” Walter questioned.

Andromeda ducked closer to the table. “To be honest, Walter, I feel she’s likely going to severe their relationship soon. He spoke of marriage and children, and it didn’t sit well with her. They haven’t,” she paused and hummed. “They are polite.”

Narcissa groaned and waved her hand. “It’s a mistake if she continues. Good practice for the little witch, but he’s not quite her type as Draco has said.”

Severus rolled his eyes while walking from the table. Hermione’s personal life was a subject he loathed. All this segregation that she imposed so that he would never meet the stiff healer. Why? Was his judgment that critical of her personal life? Hadn’t he proven to be a worthy enough friend?

“It just doesn’t make a stitch of sense. Severus, what do you know of it? Has she spoken to you about her issues as to why the bloke hasn’t been introduced so I could size him?” Walter asked.

Severus glanced back and arched an eyebrow. “She hasn’t introduced us either, so, to answer your question, I’m not positive.”

Jean soon appeared from the stairs and tutted. “She’s having a bad day. It appears that she had broken it off this week and didn’t want to tell anyone at the party. Irreconcilable differences. He pushed to get serious, and she said no,” Jean sighed as she returned to her seat.

“That’s a shame. That girl always goes at a different pace than the norm. If a wizard can’t accept it, then there’s always a better one out there for her,” Andromeda sighed.

Romilda came in through the back door and sighed. “Thank you, Severus. I needed a pep talk,” she declared as Arthur followed her in.

The napping child soon left his arms, and Romilda walked toward the staircase. Arthur walked up to Snape and smirked. “Seems Hermione is rubbing off on you, Severus.”

“Not quite. She was in distress and needed me to hold the child,” Severus sneered.

Hermione stomped down the staircase and outside the door. Tears in her eyes signaled the Potion Master to her state as he followed. Hermione’s hair bounced like a flag as she marched down to the pond. He was not fond of chasing her but knew she was upset.

When she turned around, her expression was riddled with frustration. “Don’t follow me, Sev.”

“Is something wrong?” Clearly, there was.

“I don’t want to talk. I just want to be left alone!”

His eyebrows knitted as he folded his arms. “What’s wrong?”

Hermione growled and waved a hand at him. “I don’t want you to be my companion right now. I don’t want you to be nice to me, and I certainly don’t want you to help me!”

“If you would stop acting like a  _ child _ and speak plain,” he stopped as she howled in anger.

“You know why I didn’t have my parents meet Derek? Because he’s the second rate to what I wanted. Unfortunately, when I told him I wasn’t ready for the next step, he knew that. He knew I was bloody in love with you! What kind of cruelty is that? The perfect man wanted me, with all my flaws, he wanted to talk about kids and marriage, and I’m in love with the recluse!”

Severus scowled as he examined her. 

Hermione ran her fingers over her face as she groaned even louder. “If you cared about anyone,  _ anyone _ , as much as I do you, you would understand. I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep pretending I’m fine. I hate that you stick to my ribs and make my heart thrum to your rhythm. That I’d rather lie to my parents and pretend to be with you. You’ve ruined me, Severus!”

She started to sob and collapsed to her knees. Snape exhaled and kneeled next to her, run his lengthy fingers through her hair. “I’m rather annoying,” he offered.

“And cruel,” Hermione sniffled.

“I should have never responded to your letter,” Severus sighed.

Hermione pulled from his touch and glared at him. “No, you shouldn’t have.”

Severus sat down on the grass and bunched his knees in front of him. “When I studied Boggarts in my third year, do you know what climbed from the wardrobe?”

Hermione exhaled as she sat down. “No.”

“My father. An ale bottle in one hand and his hunting knife in the other. Across his chest, the word muggle was written in red paint.”

Hermione chewed her lower lip and wiped her face. “What did you turn him into?”

“I didn’t. I ran and hid behind Lily,” Severus confessed.

“I saw McGonagall expelling me for not being a real witch,” Hermione murmured.

“We are so similar yet worlds apart,” Snape sighed as he glanced up toward the lavender sky.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Hermione sighed. “I was just upset that I was lying to myself. To feel normal.”

Severus grimaced and stared at her. “I do love you. I’ve fought against your gravitation pull since we’ve met. I just can’t ruin you, Hermione. You’re everything I truly care about in this world.”

She bobbed her head. “I know.”

“I would rather writhe in agony over your happiness with another than to be your resentment. To repeat the sins of my parents so recklessly. My father never wanted me and reminded me on a daily basis. My mother was too proud to admit her own follies and prejudice against him.”

“How could I ever resent you?”

“Because I could never be a decent husband or father born from a life of hate and regret,” Severus confessed. “I couldn’t chance to harm you with that fate.”

“And if I marry, have three children, and fill my cup only half because you aren’t in it?”

Severus’s brow fell even more. “You have to try.”

Hermione crawled over and climbed into his lap, touching his face. “Severus, I told you I loved you, and I’ve never told anyone outside of my family that. When I make declarations, they’re usually taken with more gravity.”

Her fingers traced his jaw, and he could smell the lovely perfume she wore. It had this floral texture with a hint of a summer sea breeze. It always made his chest tighten and his groin throb.

“What if I am never ready to give you what you deserve, Hermione?” 

“Shut up and kiss me, Sev,” she commanded.

He complied, and they both let out an appreciative moan. It was this relief that swept over them as Hermione’s fingers raced through his hair, and Severus’s hands dug into her back with possessive demand. The flame of their coupling was potent as they kissed like teenagers in the garden.

“Will you stop telling me what I need, and just let me have you?” Hermione whispered as her lips ran along his jawline.

“What if I’m,” He was silenced with an aggressive kiss as she growled into his mouth.

“It’s cute, but I think your audience is getting a bit impatient,” George announced his presence.

Hermione jerked and glanced back to the house to see George standing on the patio. He waved and then tossed a thumb to the backdoor when everyone from the kitchen was looking. So much for discretion.

Severus glanced back and groaned. “Now, your father is going to find a muggle way to kill me.”

Hermione looked at him and belted out in laughter. Snape joined while shaking his head. “That may sound like a joke, but he already threatened me. Now the fake relationship makes sense.”

Hermione sighed and cupped his cheeks. “Severus Snape, will you stop your brooding and actually date me?”

“I will under one condition,” He said with a scowl.

“I’m not going to look for someone else when I have the best thing for me,” Hermione interjected.

He raised his finger. “You promise never to jest about marrying Draco Malfoy again,” Severus sneered.

Hermione moaned and pressed her lips to his. “Done,” she voiced mid-kiss.

“Seriously, are you both going to snog all night? My mom has already begun throwing things inside,” George huffed.

Hermione eyed the kitchen window and sighed. He wasn’t wrong. They were about to walk into an ear-bashing.

“Should we go in and face the music?” Hermione asked.

They departed and climbed from the ground. “Weasley, come here.”

George skipped over with a grin. “Yes, Snappy Snape?”

Severus rolled his eyes and produced a vial from his robes. “I was prepared for an outburst. Why don’t you take this and walk inside?”

George eyed the yellow vial. “What does it do?”

“You will belch bubbles and drive your mother insane,” Severus smirked.

George snagged it and wagged his eyebrows. “Under the condition that you make sure I get to find out all the details later.”

“That’s positively outrageous, Sev. What if he never stops with the bubbles?” Hermione growled as George paced off toward the house.

“It wears off in ten minutes. Shall we take the moment and skip dinner?”

Hermione examined him and sneered. “No, I’m going to force you to sit through the entire party. That’s your punishment for acting less like a mature wizard and more like a marauder.”

Severus scoffed and wince. “Do not curse at me in such a way.”

She smiled and took his hand. “Come on. I’ll protect you from them.”

“Fine,” he groaned and followed her back into the house.

Severus would admit at the end of the evening. He had a wonderful time. That was only because, for the first time in months, Hermione was smiling the way he craved. The smile she only gave him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione had enjoyed their reunion very much. The texture of his hands on her skin. The scent of him invading her nose. It was this magic that just worked. She had stayed over despite Monday being a workday. The witch could afford to be a little late, she had always gone in early, but she'd make an exception.

She was stretched out on the sheets stroking Bast as her partner was missing. Where was Severus? Glancing around, she noted the lovely letter on his pillow.

**_Hermione,_ **

**_You looked far too lovely to disturb. I went out to get you something to mark such an occasion. Don't climb from bed until you're ready, and I have tea in the kitchen for you._ **

**_Always,_ **

**_Severus._ **

She smirked at the feline who purred and ran against the witch's hands. "He is quite exceptional, you know?"

Bast meowed and wandered over his side of the bed. Hermione sighed as she tucked back in and enjoyed the slow rise and acceptance to the whole evening. Was he going to say yes? Oh, Merlin, she hoped. Nothing really mattered to her but the contentment and companionship he offered. Anything else was a bonus.

Bast tilted her head, and the door had sounded. She leaped off the bed and stared back at Hermione with a flick of her ears. Severus must be back. The witch slid from the mattress and collected the black robe from the post before sliding it onto her form.

The incredible feeling of contentment overwhelmed her. She had never felt so comfortable with someone in her life. They didn't just shag, though that was an excellent additive. They spoke between heated sessions and confessed secrets. He honestly had her heart, body, and mind to his full use.

Hermione had just stepped off the last stair when she noticed Bast hissing in the corner of the sitting room. Her wand, it was up in Severus's room. Stepping with a stealthy crouch, she attempted to go retrieve it.

Her face paled as the figure stepped from the kitchen. Dolohov. What was he doing here?

"Now, witch, what are you doing here?" He asked with a smirk as his wand was in one hand and a teacup in the other.

Could she outrun his spell?

"I wouldn't if I were you," he raised his wand as his cup slid to the floor. "I'm still the best at acute curses."

Hermione chewed her lips as she stepped into the room with her hands up. "I'm unarmed," she stated.

He smirked and paced over to her. "I can see that, love. Why don't you shimmy out of those robes for me? It had been a long time since I'd seen a supple pair."

Hermione clenched her jaw and stood her ground.

Dolohov reached out to touch her, and she moved to strike his hand away. Antonin grinned as he gripped her arm only to note the scar. "I know you. That little mudblood girl Potter had. You gave me this," he growled and gestured to the scar on his chin with the wand. "Are you shagging ole Severus Snape now? He must have a soft spot for mudblood lions."

"Unhand me," she spat and yanked at her arm. "It's none of your business."

He arched his eyebrow and pointed the wand at her. "Take off your robes, girl. I want Severus to see the crime he committed while servicing both you and Potter."

Dolohov had that glint in his eye. Hermione could identify it well. She yanked her arm from him and threw the cloth on the floor with a glare.

"Now that's more like it. Severus must fuck you well enough. Give me a little tease enough before I find a place to put my cock that he hasn't touched."

Hermione was plotting at a rapid rate. If she took his wand, she might be able to race off to get hers. Odds were against her—stacked odds with the fleeting panic of what he had planned when Severus arrived.

The witch brushed her hair back from her bare shoulders.

"On your knees, girl. If you bite me, I'll kill you before you can take it off. Understood?"

Hermione nodded with tight lips. As long as she was alive, Severus was in danger, but if she died, he would surely be killed in his despair. No, she just had to buy some time.

Taking a page from her partner's book, she smirked and walked toward Dolohov. "Don't you want to see what I can do? It would be a shame if you didn't give me the opportunity."

He arched his eyebrow and watched the young witch press her fingers to his chest. "Which is?"

Hermione coaxed him back into the kitchen with a marvelous grin. "It's a secret, but it will make you wish you thought of this sooner."

He was against the counter as she pressed against him and reached down to grasp his bulge. Thankfully she didn't have to do much else. Hermione heard Bast yowl through his moan, and the door creaked. The witch kneeled and acted as if she was going to comply with his wishes. Antonin groaned and gripped her hair before noticing Severus standing in the sitting room.

Hermione yanked roughly, but he pulled her hair, causing the witch to slide to his feet.

"Good morning, Severus. It seems I found your slag," Dolohov smirked as his wand was aimed at her.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Severus asked without breaking the glare he was giving Antonin.

"Yes," Hermione huffed.

"You see, Severus, we know much about each other. I know you love swotty bitches who sing like songbirds. But, you Snape, you knew a few my contacts. You knew how to find me, where to reach me, and what my agendas were in Russia. You were the only wizard alive, who I wasn't in contact with, that knew about my safehouse, and that is where Potter found us."

"Your quarrel is with me, not her. Let the witch go. She was just coming over for a shag and was leaving."

Antonin tutted and yanked the witch's hair. "If it was just for a shag, then maybe you should let me do so. Unless she has sentimental value?"

Severus was calm and relaxed as he gripped his wand. "Let her go."

"Oh, sentimental?" Dolohov chuckled and yanked the witch to her feet. "Do you remember what Fenir called this little bitch?"

Severus's eyes darted around him as Hermione struggled away from Antonin's free hand, attempting to grope her. Bast had snuck on the counter close to Dolohov. Severus retained his attention by snorting. "Do what you will with her then."

Hermione howled as she pulled in his grip. "Let go of me!"

Antonin smirked and turned in the slightest to press the witch's wrist to the counter. The kneazle was behind Dolohov and launched for his shoulder, scratch at his eyes. "Blasted beast!" He hollered while struggling with the feline.

Hermione sprinted from the room and hid behind Severus as he flicked his wand, causing the felon to scream. Blood was dripping down his torso as he fell to the floor writhing.

"Don't kill him," Hermione gasped.

"He touched you, he deserves such," Severus mused with a sneer as the man was coughing up blood.

"He deserves to rot in Azkaban with a dementor's kiss awaiting him," Hermione urged while touching his arm, hopefully coaxing the angered wizard.

Severus flicked his wand and exhaled as the bleeding stopped. Dolohov was gasping, but he wasn't given time to recover as Snape cursed him with tight bindings. Hermione gripped his arm, and he shifted, his eyes lost their fire, and he lost his breath before kissing her face.

"My brilliant witch," he sighed while his hands caressed her cheeks.

Hermione fought a bit against his grasp as he kissed her with urgency. "Sev, we," she paused as his lips touched hers. "We have to," again. "Tell Kingsley," Hermione finished.

"I know," he breathed and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm so sorry. I had not considered placing up ample protection while you were alone."

"I'm fine," Hermione reassured him as she touched his cheek.

Severus pulled away just enough to point to the staircase. "You get dressed. I'll contact our Minister."

Hermione took his fingers to her lips before waving and bouncing out of view.

"Aren't you two insufferably emotional," Dolohov squeezed out as he returned to consciousness.

Severus snapped his vision toward the imprisoned man. "Did Lucius send you here?"

Dolohov smiled before grimacing at the bindings. "It would be a scandal, wouldn't it? However, he didn't tell me you were fucking some mudblood. Things never change."

Severus's fingers twitched in his wand as he flicked it. "Minister, I have your fugitive at my residence. Please send for immediate assistance."

The decent-sized bird stretched its wings and flew off from the house with a cry. It was different for Severus to see the change, and had pondered over the alteration for the last month. Hermione reappeared in clothing and huffed while stroking Bast in her arms.

"Are we expecting more company?" Hermione questioned.

Severus arched his eyebrow before glancing at the man on the floor. "Are we?"

Antonin smirked and sighed. "I wouldn't be me without help, Snape. Whispers of my capture will certainly bring out the devils."

"Well," Hermione sighed as she wrapped her arm around the Potion Master's waist. "I suppose we'll have to prepare."

"Yes, it wouldn't be ideal for you to go home."

* * *

Hermione was staring at her reflection in the mirror after she was clean. The long blue scar on her abdomen made her cringe as memories of the morning rang in her head. Ghosts of the past seemed to rise when life found balance.

"Scars aren't relevant to worth," Severus's voice interrupted her self-inflicted torture.

Hermione's eyes met him in the mirror as he rounded her view. "I know."

He smirked and stroked her shoulder with elegant fingers. "You aren't startling as easily."

"I'm used to sneaking up on me now," she smiled.

His hand roamed down her body, and her vision focused on the pale digits tracing her curves and scars. When he reached Dolohov's curse signature, he frowned. "This must have taken some time to heal."

"It did," she glanced away from the mirror.

"What is it?"

Hermione sucked on her lower lip before meeting his gaze again. "Some scars leave permanent damage, Sev. Not just emotionally but physically too."

He scowled and ran a thumb along the line above her left hip and down above her center. "Organs?"

Hermione bobbed her head. "That contributed to my issues with being normal. I had to take several potions daily after the incident. Pomphrey didn't promise a full recovery, and I didn't."

His brow creased as he could see the inner torment. "What was the diagnosis?"

"Hippocrates told me if I were going to try, it would have to be soon. That's why Ginny had been pressing so hard," Hermione whispered and tore her eyes from the mirror. "It doesn't matter."

"Is it something that will make you happy?" He questioned.

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"It does to me," Severus whispered as his hand traveled back up her body. "Your happiness matters to me more than my discomfort."

The tears that left her eyes glittered in the lower light of his bedroom. "We shouldn't talk about this. It's better if we don't. I can't afford to lose you again."

His fingers reached her neck and tilted her face back toward the mirror. Severus's eyes were softer than Hermione had ever seen them before. Their gaze was hypnotizing as his free hand ran along her hip. "Hermione, if it means so much to you, after today, I know that I would do anything you need to keep you. You are the captivator of my wounded heart. You've healed wounds I never knew existed. When you are ready, all you will need to do is request it, and I will be at your mercy."

"Why?" She breathed.

His lips quirked to a one-sided smile. "You only asked for my heart. Nevermore, never less. I was never required to save you or be yours to save. There was no prerequisite to our friendship, and you are truly my equivalent in mind and intelligence. I gave many things away over the years to repent, but my heart. It was one thing I denied anyone to keep. You've coaxed it from my chest, and it is completely yours."

She turned in his grip as tears splattered her pert chest. "Truly? Severus, I," she couldn't finish.

He bent to Hermione, and his mouth found hers. It was this soft textured kiss that held so much more than just his words. This was the announcement of all declarations he would make in the future. It was the relief of her safety. There were hints of longing and hope all within seconds of a powerful kiss that held no dominance. His action was explicit, she was forever his equal and kept his heart in completion.

"I love you," he whispered when they parted, and he remained only inches from her.

"I truly love you, Severus Snape," Hermione breathed and smiled.

His hand cupped her cheek in an affection manner. "If you give me the benefit of not having the knowledge of this subject, you will need to assist me. I'm willing to learn the language of your heart if you instruct me. I never planned on loving another soul alive, but then again, I had not planned on being pulled from my former time."

She gripped his face and laughed. "Well, firstly, we will need to agree about what to eat for dinner tonight."

He snorted and arched an eyebrow in feigned annoyance. "You are quite the silly witch."

Crookshanks wandered into the room and meowed as Bast followed him. "I'm sorry, you're going to have to learn to live together for a bit, Crooks," Hermione sighed as she bent down to pet him.

Severus tilted his head and hummed. "I think we have company."

Hermione snapped up and paled. "What kind?"

"Harry is here," Severus smiled and touched her shoulder. "We'll be having a drink. Come join us when you're ready."

Hermione clapped and rushed to the wardrobe, yanking out clothing. Severus admired her a moment and left with a swell of warmth in his chest. Did it take him eons to learn how to love someone? The fear of death always brought back moments of regret, but this one he wouldn't. Hermione was the best thing he would ever agree to in his life. He would be sure to keep her safe and happy for as long as he was alive.


End file.
